The Extraordinarily Messy Love Life of Bella Swan
by jmj3
Summary: How do you choose between two perfect men? It's even harder when they're both your best friends, and you have to live with them! See what a mess Bella Swan makes of her love life, and how she intends to fix it. Non-Canon Couples. Collab with PuzzyPower
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **How do you choose between two perfect men? It's even harder when they're both your best friends, and you have to live with them! See what a mess Bella Swan makes of her love life, and how she intends to fix it.

**A/N:**

**puzzypower says:**

20:29:29

damn, i feel like a kid at x-mas!

20:29:42

i am so excited about posting

**jmj3 says:**

20:30:03

Hahaha me too! She should be leaving soon so maybe We can posy then?

Post*

**Puzzypower says:**

20:30:23

yeah? When is soon?

**Jmj3 says:**

20:30:56

Like maybe an hour. Or we can do it when you get up tomorrow lol.

**Puzzypower says:**

20:31:06

LOL

so should we type out an authors note?

**Jmj3 says:**

20:31:34

Probably: )

**Puzzypower says:**

20:31:59

what about from now then

**Jmj3 says:**

20:32:05

Huh?

**Puzzypower says:**

20:32:26

didn't we agree on it being like a chat? that we copy-paste in?

**Jmj3 says:**

20:32:44

Oh yea lol.

**Puzzypower says:**

20:33:02

should I start?

**Jmj3 says:**

20:33:20

Yes!

**Puzzypower says:**

20:33:23

So, JMJ3, are you excited about this little diddy we started?

**Jmj3 says:**

20:34:18

absolutely! This story is going to be amazing!

**Puzzypower says:**

20:34:47

I know right? It has been so much fun so far

**Jmj3 says:**

20:35:06

Made me pretty horny a few times

**Puzzypower says:**

20:35:25

Yeah, I hear you. Damn, you've got a dirty mind girl!

**Jmj3 says:**

20:35:39

I have to say we both do!

**Puzzypower says:**

20:36:06

LOL - I wonder if our readers get easily offended. That would be too bad. For them.

**Jmj3 says:**

20:36:43

If they're easily offended this isn't the story for them. OR maybe We can change some minds?

**Puzzypower says:**

20:37:14

Maybe we can? IDK - we'll see. One thing's for sure, this story isn't for the faint of heart!

**Jmj3 says:**

20:37:35

Heck no it isn't! Eeeeek I'm excited!

**Puzzypower says:**

20:37:51

stop dripping on your chair, woman! You're at work!

**Jmj3 says:**

20:38:12

What the boss doesn't know wont hurt

**Puzzypower says:**

20:38:31

Nah - but she might wonder about your panting over there...

20:38:55

So, should we make a summary of sorts?

**Jmj3 says:**

20:39:17

Ill just try to keep it to a minimum...who am I kidding? Ill just find some hot man to take care of it!

And yes we should.

**Puzzypower says:**

20:40:27

Okay, here goes: How do you choose between two perfect men?

20:41:10

.. and we already got the perfect man - or men - to take care of it! Just a shame they're fictional

20:41:46

your turn, sweetie..

**Jmj3 says:**

20:43:39

Sorry lol talking to the boss; )

**Puzzypower says:**

20:43:56

Hahahahaaa.. this is so going in the A/N

**Jmj3 says:**

20:44:11

...its even harder when they're both your best friends.

**Puzzypower says:**

20:45:13

...and you have to live with them!

20:45:41

See what a mess Bella Swan makes of her love life...

**Jmj3 says:**

20:47:43

I dunno where to go from there lol!

**Puzzypower says:**

20:47:45

... and how she intends to fix it.

or something like that.

20:48:08

Should we shut up now? And let the readers actually read the story

**Jmj3 says:**

20:48:16

For sure!

**Puzzypower says:**

20:48:32

If there's even anybody out there LOL

**Puzzypower says:**

20:49:23

Oh no! Poor baby - I know that we at least have our Beta, Bewiched, reading it..

**Jmj3 says:**

20:49:46

*wipes forehead* we have one! Lol.

**Puzzypower says:**

20:50:06

and a massive thank you for that!

**Jmj3 says:**

20:50:14

Yes Yes!

**Puzzypower says:**

20:50:29

Maybe we should mention that we don't own the characters - Stephenie Meyer does

**Jmj3 says:**

20:50:42

Ok OK enough rambling...lets give em some loving!

20:50:54

Psssh. I own them in my head.

**Puzzypower says:**

20:51:13

Ok - well, we do make them do DIRRRTY things.. And we own that much!

20:51:26

I'll shut up now.

**Jmj3 says:**

20:51:45

I'm wagging my eyebrows at you: )

**Puzzypower says:**

20:52:08

*dirty hOOr* but I love you for it!

**A/N out**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

BPOV

"Jasper, knock it off already!" I laughed at my best friend as he threw his smelly socks at my face.

We were hanging out in the living room of our home while I was working on my new yoga routine. You see, I was a yoga instructor at the local gym. It may not be everyone's dream job, but it worked for me. I was able to spend a lot of time with friends; all while keeping fit as well.

Jasper had been my friend since forever. We moved in together the day after we graduated high school. Our parents weren't necessarily happy that we were "opposite sexes living together" but it wasn't just us! Our other best friend Edward lived with us too! Actually, we've all been friends since back in the 6th grade when the two hottest boys on the playground came to my rescue... Mike Newton was picking on me, calling me names like 'knobble knees' and 'string bean' – Jasper and Edward were my knights in shining armor and roughed him up real good. We've been inseparable ever since.

It's just how we liked things, just the three of us. Sure, people said it was like the opposite version of Three's Company, but I wouldn't have traded it for anything.

At that moment, it was just the two of us home. Edward was due back soon from the hospital where he worked. He was in his residency there and only had a year left to go. I was proud of him, he had done amazingly in school and he was going to make an even better doctor. I had a feeling many people, both men and women, would be constantly sick just to get a look at the "hot Dr. Cullen" as he had been named by his coworkers.

Jasper was an up and coming star! Sure, best friends were required to say that, but it was true. He had just signed a deal with RCA records and had been in and out of the recording studio working on his record. He was an excellent guitar player, and extraordinarily hot when he had it in his hands. I can't tell you how many times I wished it were me in his hands instead of the damn guitar.

"Hey B, what's for dinner?" Jasper yelled from the other room.

"Whatever you decide to cook!" Why was it always up to me to figure out what we were eating?

"Because you're the woman, you love us and want to keep us happy?" He answered me; I swear sometimes it felt like those guys were in my head all the time!

"You're fucking sexist Jazz. Call Edward then and make him just pick something up! I'm not in the mood to cook!"

"Fine, whatever."

And that, ladies and gentlemen, would be one of my lazy as hell best friends. You had to love him though.

"Hey Jazz, I'm gonna hop in the shower k? I'm all sweaty and gross! Come let me know what E says about dinner ok?" I yelled back at him.

"Okay Bells! Just don't be too loud in there!"

"Oh whatever!" Geez, he heard me have sex once in the shower a few years ago, and still hadn't let it go.

Living with two male best friends; I didn't see a whole lot of peen action going on. Most guys were jealous, and thought I was fucking at least one, if not both of them. I could understand the jealousy though. They were both hot as fuck! Jasper towered over most guys at 6'3''. Typical surfer dude, with longish unruly light blond hair, always in need of a haircut, but somehow it worked for him. He had piercing dark green eyes and a straight nose. His smile was broad and a little crooked with dimples. Nice muscle definition, built but not too bulky; he had broad shoulders, a taut washboard stomach and nice biceps. His hands were big and his fingers calloused from years of guitar playing. He walked with a relaxed posture, clearly at ease with himself and with a cocky air about him.

Then we had Edward; he was almost as tall as Jasper, but with a slightly slimmer build. He had a total mess of dark brown hair with red highlights, a very unusual color. Below his mop of hair was a sharply defined face with high cheek bones and glowing emerald eyes. Also, he had long and muscular arms and big hands; long elegant fingers, perfect for playing piano, surgery or getting girls off. Not to mention he had an amazing crooked smile with perfect white teeth and pouty lips. He was the gentlest, most accommodating guy I knew, always the perfect gentleman.

Still, he was the type of guy that you could picture pinning you to a wall and fucking you while he held you up, as well as the type that could make sweet love to you with rose petals on the bed. Actually, they are both that type - If we were being perfectly honest here, that's what goes through every girl's mind at the sight of them. Mine too.

Shower time was typically the little bit of time I had to myself. I loved the guys with all that I was, but it was nice to be able to be by myself too. I was not the typical girl, constantly worried about clothes or hair and make-up, but sometimes I just needed to have some privacy and be a girl! Living with guys would do that to you. Not to mention the allure of my detachable five setting showerhead – vibrators were not an option with those two playing pranks on you! You never knew where it could end up. Like, in the mailbox or on top of the neighbor's flower arrangement. So the showerhead it was.

While the water warmed up, I stripped my sweaty yoga clothes and threw them in our communal hamper – I always ended up doing the laundry anyway, unless I twisted their arms, so it made sense to have one in the bathroom. It saved the mess of wet towels too. When the water had heated up enough, I stepped under the spray, relishing in the feel of hot water on my aching muscles. Yoga was hard work, but the wonderful perk was that it kept you flexible for 'other activities', if you know what I mean?

After shampooing my hair, rinsing and letting the conditioner set, I lathered up my shower puff with my favorite grapefruit body wash and started to soap myself up. The feeling of the slightly abrasive puff directed my mind towards big, calloused hands gliding up my body. Mmmm.. Jasper's hands… I would love to get a taste of that sometime. To feel his long, toned body up against mine – oh, and throw Edward in the mix too – it was my fantasy after all – I could take whomever I wanted. I imagined myself sandwiched between my two favorite guys, their hands all over my body, while I washed myself, paying special attention to the apex of my thighs. I could picture Edward's long fingers penetrate my dripping pussy, searching out my g-spot perfectly. I had to make do with my own small fingers though.

Needing to feel more, I took down my showerhead, set the spray to 'pulse' and directed it at my aching clit while massaging my breasts with the puff. When the pulsing spray hit just the right spot, I couldn't help but cry out from the wonderful sensation. What did I yell? Oh, right, Jasper. I prayed he hadn't heard that – he wouldn't ever let me live that one down after last time! Trying to contain my moans and gasps, I let the sensations take me away, still picturing my boys. Now I imagined Edward bending me over, facing the wall while Jasper knelt before me; tasting my pussy. In my mind, I pictured Edward's cock ramming into me repeatedly from behind while Jasper's tongue played on my clit, sucking and circling. The visionary soon brought me to my climax aided by the delicious feeling of the pulsing water, and I couldn't help but shout out; "Oh, Edward, Jasper – God yes! Fuck me!"

Feeling thoroughly satisfied, and clean, I shut off the water and stepped out to grab a towel from the peg. As I reached out, I noticed something that confused me. The door was ajar. I could have sworn that I shut and locked it? A flash of blond curls as well as unruly brown hair quickly disappeared behind the open crack. What the hell?

JPOV

I was hangin' out in our living room, watchin' B do her yoga poses. Damn, that girl could bend! I couldn't help but picture her with those long ass legs wrapped around my shoulders with me poundin' into her with my cock. I had to reach down to adjust my growin' erection – it wouldn't be good if she spotted that I had the hots for her – life was great as it was, and throwin' sex in the mix would only complicate things!

She was extremely hot though, our little B. Not so little anymore – what a set of knockers she'd developed! That was a great rack, if I'd ever seen one. Fuck me, what was the matter with me? I never used to have those thoughts about her, but they've popped up all the time lately. To distract myself and to cover over my adjustments, I pulled off my socks and threw them at her face, missin', but earnin' her immediate reaction. "Jasper, knock it off already!" she yelled at me, laughin'.

I got up and went to kitchen to grab a beer in the fridge. Openin' the fridge, I thought of food, and just to piss her off, I called out to her; "Hey B, what's for dinner?"

"Whatever you decide to cook!" I could hear the indignation in her voice and knew that she was thinkin' about why it always relied on her to feed us lazy dogs. Just to mess with her some more, I replied with "Because you're the woman, you love us and want to keep us happy?" I was chucklin' to myself. This should rile her up which was always fun to do!

"You're fucking sexist Jazz. Call Edward then and make him just pick something up! I'm not in the mood to cook!" Ooooh, the sexist card – she was really annoyed with me now! Yay! I shouted out a "Fine, whatever," and continued texting Eddie so he could take home some food – Chinese. I was in the mood for Kung Pau chicken. As soon as I hit send, she yelled at me again; "Hey Jazz, I'm gonna hop in the shower k? I'm all sweaty and gross! Come let me know what E says about dinner ok?" Mmmm. Naked Bella all wet and glistenin'. Down boy! What was with me lately? I was a horny mess around her. The thought of her in the shower reminded me of the time we heard her goin' at it with Jake in the shower. That fucking dog! He had no right to fuck her, especially not in OUR house. Should have hosed him with cold water, like the dog he was. I couldn't resist teasin' her some more though and shouted out; "Okay Bells! Just don't be too loud in there!"

She was really pissed at me now, I could hear that in her voice as she screamed back; "Oh whatever!" Still chucklin', I read Eddie's reply:

Already ahead of you, Jack-off. Home in ten, with food. Kung Pau 4 u. – E

Ah, u know me so well, Sweetheart! – Kisses- J

Fuck off, wanker! – E

He was just as easy to rile up as B was. I loved to mess around with people's heads, and the best route to messing with E was hintin' at any gayness. I liked pussy, he knew this! But I could still get under his skin by hintin' at wanting'his tight little ass. Which I had to admit, was kinda sexy for a guy… Damn, my head was a weird place that day! First thinkin' of B, and then I was thinkin' about E's ass? I needed to get laid and fast.

I heard the E's keys in the door at the same time as a faint "Jasper!" came from the bathroom – what the hell? Was she hurt? Did she fall down or somethin'? I'd better check it out. E came up to me and placed the bags of take-out on the counter. I signaled a 'come on' by whippin' my head towards the bathroom door and we walked over there. Funny, it was opened a crack – she usually bolted it shut! No more names were called right now, but we could faintly hear a moaning over the sound of rushin' water. Oh my god, I hoped she wasn't hurt and bleedin' in there. Nah, I didn't hear a bump or anythin' to indicate that she'd fallen. The moanin' was growin' louder as we both stood there, peekin' in the crack – I could just make out her silhouette through the frosted glass door of the shower. She was doin' something with her hand – and the showerhead was not on the wall.

Oh My GOD! She was masturbatin' in there! With an open door, while we were in the house! Was it an invitation? Her moanin' grew louder and my jeans grew tighter, as my cock reacted to her sounds. I was getting' really turned on by this. Edward was too, I could tell from his accelerated breathin'. His hand was restin' on my shoulder, as he tried to peek in the crack as well, warmth spreadin' through me at his touch. We locked eyes, neither of us movin' a millimeter out of place. Bella's movements were speedin' up and I fought the urge to fish out my hard as steel cock from my pants and just rub one out, right then and there. Holy hell, this was hot! Edward squeezed my shoulder, clearly fightin' with his own control. All of a sudden, we heard her make a long drawn out moan and shout out "Oh, Edward, Jasper – God yes! Fuck me!"

Fast as lightnin', we both whipped our heads around; lookin' in each other's widenin' eyes. Did she really just say that? Did she call out OUR names? Both of our names? Oh shit, that was indescribably hot! Bella was getting' herself off to fantasies about us? My cock felt like it was goin' to explode, it was so hard, and I could tell Edward had the same predicament. A quick glance towards his crotch confirmed it – holy hell, he has a big cock! Wonder how that would feel to touch? How it would taste? Aw damn, I was really losin' my mind by this horniness.

We heard Bella open the shower door and come out to get a towel, catchin' a glimpse of her naked, glistenin' body. Wow, she was hot WITH clothes on, no less without them. The vision of her burned itself to my retinas like a negative on film. Panickin', we scrambled away from the door before she discovered us, my heart rate peakin' for more reasons than one.

E and I quickly regrouped in the kitchen, scramblin' with silverware and plates, tryin' to seem innocent. B would throw a hissy fit if she knew that we've been peepin' at her while she was in the shower masturbatin' no less! We hurriedly unwrapped the food and plated it, opened couple of beers and sat down, before she came in. Her dark brown hair was still wet and hung down her back in wild curls. She was so beautiful, even without any make-up and just dressed in her pajamas. It made my heart beat a little faster, especially when my thoughts drifted to what happened just a few moments ago. E and I exchanged a look, clearly agreein' to keep this on the down low.

She smiled brightly at us, thanking E for bringin' home her favorite beef and broccoli and started to dig in, clearly having worked up an appetite! I couldn't help but watch her pretty little mouth as it wrapped around her chopsticks, imaginin' those luscious lips wrapped around my cock instead. The monster in my pants started to stir again and I could feel my jaw hangin' down. "Jazz, shut your mouth. It's not very appealing to watch your dinner AFTER you've chewed on it!" She threw at me. I closed my mouth with a snap and tried to come out of my Bella-induced coma. Lookin' at Edward, I could see that he had similar thoughts, just by the look on his face. His eyes were glazed over slightly and he kept on squirmin' in his seat.

Dinner was an unusual quiet affair, since both E and me were clearly in our own heads. Bella looked a little confused when we both stood up and started to clear the table. A behavior clearly out of normal for us! We mostly lazed around as much as possible, and she literally had to kick our asses sometimes to get us movin'. Both of us practically ran out of the kitchen as soon as it was clean, escapin' to our rooms. No doubt little E was gonna get some lovin' too tonight, just like my monster!

As soon as my door clicked shut, I pulled on my belt buckle, in a hurry to release my monster and show him some lovin'. I grabbed my lube in the night stand drawer, yanked down my jeans and shorts and threw myself on the bed. I clicked on the remote for my I-Home, startin' some loud rock music, to cover any sounds I'd probably make. As soon as the music started, I had a lubed up hand around my steel hard cock.

Ungh! I kept replayin' the sounds that Bella made in the shower, together with my mental pictures of her lips around my cock. Oh yeah, Baby, suck that cock! Let me feel your sweet tongue. Oh, use your teeth, that's it Sugar, so good! Suddenly, images of Edward's long ass fingers around my cock started to appear on my inner TV screen. What the fuck? I didn't get off on guys! I never did before, at least. But the thought of Edward and Bella both handling my cock was undeniably hot and made me pant and gasp for air.

I imagined her suckin' it, while Edward fondled my sac and crack. My hard cock grew even harder, and I could feel my balls crawling up, readyin' themselves for releasin'. My fantasy morphed into a full blown threesome, with E and me both handlin' Bella – on all fours between us, with a cock in her mouth and one in her pussy, while we were kissin' each other over her back. A final image of both E and myself poundin' into Bella's mouth and pussy did me in, and I came with a barely contained yell, jizzin' all over my hands and stomach.

Holy shit, that was incredible! I didn't think I'd ever cum that hard or that much in my life – and believe me, I'd tried a lot of different pussy! This smokin' body and the dimples did the ladies in, every time!

I lay on my bed for a while, catchin' my breath and thinkin' about the implications of these fantasies. Sure, gettin' off to B wasn't that weird. She was a smokin' hot babe after all, and I had just heard her getting' herself off to thoughts of me. But Edward? I'd never had sexual thoughts about a guy before and I was honestly confused about it. E was my best friend – if you don't count Bella. Well, he was my best MALE friend and I loved him to death. But havin' sex with him? With any guy for that matter? Jeez, I hope I'm not turnin' into a fag! Nah, I thought about B first – she still turns me on somethin' fierce, so nope, not a fag. What the hell am I then? What does this mean? Shit. I'm in trouble now…

EPOV

Fuck it had been a long day at the hospital. I swear it felt like there were days where it would never end. How could people truly guarantee there are only twenty-four hours in a day? The majority of the time, I couldn't even begin to tell you what day it was, let alone what time it was.

The highlights of my days are going back to my house. The house where I lived with Jasper and Bella. The three of us had lived together since we graduated high school. No matter what had happened, who had come and gone, it had and always would be the three of us against all others.

Let's start with Bella. Where did I even begin on how to describe her? She had this long brown hair that flowed perfectly around her. She was tiny, and when I hugged her she fit into my arms perfectly. Realistically, while we are all best friends, there were things I couldn't tell Jasper that I could tell her, and I'm sure vice versa.

I mean really, let's be honest here. Would you ever go tell another dude that your dick wouldn't get hard while trying to fuck some broad? Fuck no you wouldn't! Any other man would laugh their ass off at you, and then never drop it. Would Bella laugh at me if I were to tell her that sort of thing? You bet your ass she would, but then she would turn around and ask what she could do to fix it.

She had these dark brown eyes, that when you stared at them for too long, you would lose yourself in them. The ass that she had was fucking amazing. I can't even begin to tell you how many times I had pictured bending her over the kitchen counter and fucking her from behind.

I was losing myself in the thoughts and images going through my head when I got a text from Jasper.

'Hey douche. Get some chinese on your way home-J'

Mother fucker. Who the fuck did he think he was telling me what to do? Bells was probably giving him shit about not wanting to cook. I know she had a few classes to teach that day. Little did either of them know, I had already called the order in and was headed there to pick it up.

'Already ahead of you, Jack-off. Home in ten, with food. Kung Pau 4 u. – E'

'Ah, u know me so well, Sweetheart! – Kisses- J'

'Fuck off, wanker! – E'

A lot of the time, I thought Jasper might be gay, or at least bisexual. I don't give a shit either way; he was my best man friend I had. He'd been there for me through everything, and I wouldn't trade the douche.

Before I knew it I pulled up into our driveway. I grabbed the box of Chinese food, and made me way to the front door. I walked inside and into the kitchen to set the food down. This shit was hot! I started to unpack the bags that were in the box when Jasper made a 'follow me' type of motion with his head. I internally rolled my eyes at him, what the hell was he up to?

I knew B was in the shower, I could hear the water running from the kitchen. In the past, we had played so many pranks on her while she was in the shower, so I had absolutely no idea why he would want to go in there. We all knew that she was hell to be reckoned with when she was pissed off. I also knew it would be pointless to try and break into the bathroom with her inside. The odd part about all of this is that the door was cracked open! What in the fucks name of fuckery was going on? She never, and please let me put an emphasis on never, showered without the door sealed up tighter than a nun's vagina!

We both tried to peak in through the crack in the doorway. I'm not going to even begin to lie. I was a little bit terrified that she would catch us. If she found out that we watched her shower, I was so gonna blame Jasper! She was making these noises, and fuck was it making me hard. I'd heard her have sex before, but knowing she was in there and alone at that, was fucking hot as hell. I had a hard time seeing her, but I sure as fuck could hear her!

If she did get mad that we were out here, she only had herself to blame though. Leaving the door opened and masturbating with us in the house, was like her saying, "Hey boys. I know you both want me. But I'm going to make you suffer and make you listen to me!" Fuckin' dumb I tell ya!

Listening to her, my breathing was picking up I'm sure. I was as horny as a sixteen year old boy who was seeing boobs for the first time! I grabbed Jasper's shoulder with one hand, while I bit the inside of my mouth. I didn't want to accidentally make some noise that she could possibly hear. I knew though, that Jazz was enjoying this just as much as I was! I was about to turn and head to my room to give my cock some lovin', when we heard her reach her boiling point. "Oh, Edward, Jasper – God yes! Fuck me!"

.FUCK! Did she just say what I think she did? Holy fuck. Now I really needed to go to my room. Jasper looked at me, and I looked at him. Pretty sure he also checked out my cock region to see if this was getting to me like it was him. I smirked at that, because you can clearly tell how blessed I am in my nether regions. What the hell do we do in this situation? She just came while screaming OUR names. Not just mine and not just his, both of ours. Did she want us both at the same time?

Even though we were all best friends, there was this weird underlying attraction we all had to each other. I guess you could say it was normal though. Aren't gorgeous people supposed to be attracted to fellow gorgeous people? It made sense in my brain.

Knowing Bella was out of the shower; we both turned around and made our way to the kitchen. We needed to act as normal as possible while silently agreeing we would not speak of this matter! At least for right then.

Needless to say, dinner was extremely awkward. While I was eating, I let my mind wander back to the sounds she was making in the shower, on top of the images I had in my head from this morning. The second we were all done eating, Jazz and I cleared the table. I didn't look at her, but my guess was that B was more than shocked. Trust was, we both needed to get away from everyone and to our own rooms.

I said goodnight, and walked off to my room. The instant I was alone, I whipped my dick out of my pants to be free of restraints. Touching my dick, and I already wanted to moan. It had been way too long since I had been inside of a woman, and listening to Bella tonight was fucking torture.

Grabbing the lube off my dresser, yea I was a perv and kept it out in plain sight, I lubed up my hand and began to stroke myself.

I imagined coming home from work to Bella wearing nothing at all and cooking me dinner. My kitchen fetish was because she cooked all the time and was amazing at it. The way to a man's heart surely lies through his stomach.

I imagined walking up behind her and rubbing her tits. They were amazing, and someday, I would fuck them. Kissing her neck, and rubbing my hands all over her body. I wanted to lightly bite her neck, and then lick that spot. I knew that was one way to instantly get her all hot and bothered.

While these ideas were going through my head, I moved my hand over the head of my dick to be able to spread the pre cum around. "Ungh" I groaned. I didn't give a shit if someone heard me. They knew I wasn't usually quiet when I had sex.

Picturing her bending over the counter, and me rubbing my dick and up down her folds moving her wetness all over herself.

"Fuck" I said under my breath.

I pictured myself sliding my aching cock into her hot throbbing pussy, and hearing her moan and push herself back onto my dick. "Hard and fast E!" She would yell at me.

And since I always got my girl anything she asked for, I would give it to her as hard and fast as possible. Which in turn resulted in me squeezing my hand a little bit harder around my dick and pumping up and down as fast as I could. Fuck I needed this release!

"Harder baby, harder!" I heard her yell in my head.

"Fuck, fuck fuck." I was chanting as I felt my insides tighten up.

I wanted to cum in her mouth, so in my head, she pulled off of my cock, which was begging for release, and got down on her knees and pulled my dick into her mouth taking me as far back as she could. Holding her hair with my hand, I fucked her mouth; the entire time with her watching me with her big beautiful brown doe eyes.

"FUCK!" I yelled as I jizzed all over my stomach.

I normally tried to keep all this shit in the shower, since it was less clean-up, but I just couldn't this time. I had to get that release, or I would have bent her over the kitchen table and fucked her right then and there. Shit. Wonder how they would have reacted to that!

* * *

><p>Thoughts? Reviews are always welcome!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Puzzypower: okay, so - author's note**

**Jmj3: yessum...**

**Puzzypower: what should we tell them this time?**

**Jmj3: that they suck for not reviewing.**

**Jmj3: hahaha jk!**

**Puzzypower: sorry pps - no smut in this chap, as a punishment?**

**Jmj3: No way! we don't punish here...**

**Jmj3: welllllllll...unless its in the sexual manner :)**

**Puzzypower: nah - just a tiny bit**

**Jmj3: just tell them to get on with the readin!**

**Puzzypower: yeah, and this one has laughing involved**

**Puzzypower: a lot of it**

**Jmj3: YAY!**

**Jmj3: lets go lets go lets go!**

**Puzzypower: and Rose will get to see more than she asked for**

**Puzzypower: okay then**

**Puzzypower: we don't own**

**Jmj3: I wish I did :(**

**Puzzypower: we make them do dirty and funny things though**

**Puzzypower: so...**

**Jmj3: READ. LOVE. REVIEW!**

**Puzzypower: I second that - here we go!**

**A/N out**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

JPOV

"WAKE UP, you lazy ass!" I heard the door slam against my wall while the incessant screamin' thundered through my head. A second later, I felt the bed dip as little B crawled up and straddled my waist. Oooh, she was mighty close to my morning monster – just a little lower Darlin', ya know ya want to! Sadly, she launched into a tickle attack instead of showin' the monster some lovin'. "Get up, Lazyboy; we've got a lot to do today. Get up!"

My squirmin' around caused my sheet to drop lower and reveal the monster in all his glory, causin' both me and B to freeze up completely. Her ticklin' stopped, thank heavens, but her blushin' was somethin' in a league of its own. "Damn, J, you're well-hung!" A voice sounded from the doorway. We both turned our heads towards E who stood causally leanin' on the door jamb with a raised eyebrow. "Whatcha doing in here? If I didn't know better, I'd think you'd be fucking with all those noises you're making!" He said. B scrambled off me, still blushin' and motioned for me to cover up. I just shot her a smirk and laid on my side, drawing my knee up a little and supporting my head in my hand – I mean, I had nothin' to be embarrassed about, my Monster is named that for a reason!

"Goddammit, Jazz, cover up that monster cock, we ain't interested!" E shot at me, small smile curling around his mouth. I stretched out lazily, all cat-like and givin' them the full show. If you've got it, flaunt it – just sayin'… B turned around and yelled while disappearing down the hallway "Get up now, you lazy fucker! Today's your 'going on tour' barbecue, and we've got to get everything ready!" Oh yeah, that's right – we've got company comin' tonight! Since my record was released the company wanted me to go on tour, startin' next week, and we'd invited all of our posse over for a little celebration and goodbye party. I better get goin' then, who knows how many chores that crazy little bitch had signed me up for!

The sounds she made in the shower and my fantasies from last night kept poppin' into my head though, and per reflex I grabbed my mornin' wood to relieve the pressure a bit. "Ugh, J, you fucker – don't you have any fucking shame at all?" E exclaimed and turned quickly from my doorway. "Need brain bleach!" he yelled, slammin' his own bedroom door. Whoops, I guess I forgot him standin' there. Ah well, might as well get up now and hit the shower – ain't no privacy in this house for a wank anyway!

I quickly took care of business once I was under the warm spray – didn't take long at all, since my mind was flooded with images of a gorgeous, willing and wet little B suckin' my cock. Visions of her doe-eyes lookin' up at me from her kneelin' position and eager slobberin' on my cock caused me to spunk all over the wall in a matter of seconds. Aah, that was just what I needed – and no clean-up!

I finished up my shower and strolled into the kitchen, whistlin' between my teeth with just a towel around my waist. B was cookin' breakfast, and I snuck around her to steal a piece of bacon from the plate beside her. She slapped me over my wrist and turned around to chastise me, when she caught sight of my half naked body standing so close to her. The blush returned – I wondered what got her so embarrassed? She'd seen both E and me both half and fully naked a ton of times over the years. The hazard of livin' with two guys, I tell ya.

"Get some fucking clothes on, you moron! Rose will be over any sec to help me grocery shopping!" She exclaimed and pushed me away, her hand lingering a little on my pecs; almost a caress. I couldn't resist rubbing myself against her on my way out of the kitchen. Ah, what a pert little ass she had. Just the right size and tightness – it felt sooo good against my naked body. Monster started to perk his head up again. Down, you horny fucker! You just had some lovin', what would you expect?

As I passed the front door the bell went off – that had to be Rose! Just to piss off B, I opened the door in my birthday suit (I kept the towel on though) – she hated when I did those sorts of things! Rose was standin' on the doorstep, openin' her mouth to say somethin', but when she saw me, she didn't make a sound – she just stood there with her mouth gapin' open.

And knowin' Rose, that's really sayin' somethin'! She was the queen bitch, but with a heart of gold. B's most loyal friend, besides E and me. She had always been on the fringe of our group, hangin' around with B, when B couldn't stomach our guy behavior anymore and doin' all the girly stuff they do with her. Usually, she wasn't slow on the uptake, always the first to bad mouth you for some reason. "Hi Rosie, how are you doin'?" I said in my best 'Joey' impersonation, wagglin' my eyebrows like he does. She still didn't say anythin' – she just kept up her fish routine, gaping and closing her mouth. She was extremely beautiful, normally that is, not so much right then with that absent expression; long flowing blond hair, almost white she's so blond. Cerulean blue eyes, and a smokin' model body – she towered up in my airspace almost, with her 5'9'' and killer heels. Curves in all the right places and a tiny waist – my guess was that I could reach around her midsection with my hands! I always wanted to try that and what better time than now?

I reached out and grabbed her with both hands – I was right! My fingers met on her back, and my thumbs on her belly. Not one to let a good opportunity go to waste, I hoisted her over my shoulder in a fireman's grip and walked off the kitchen to give her to B. Her ass was right beside my face, and I couldn't help but check it out. She had a good ass on her, I had to say. She snapped out of her stupor now, and started to bang on my back, screamin' at me to put her down. I just laughed at her – until she grabbed the edge of my towel, pullin' it loose! Holy fuck! If she kept that up, she'd get front row seats to the Jazz ass! Hurryin' up, I set her down, but too late – she didn't let go of the towel, effectively bringin' it with her. So now I stood there like the day I was born, in front of Rose and B. in the middle of the kitchen!

Now, I'm not ashamed of nothin', ya hear! I have a smokin' body, and I know it. But I wasn't too happy about streakin' through the house in front of Rose without her havin' some tequila shots and some kissin' first. B was crackin' up laughin', Rose was gaspin' for breath too, and I scrambled to find ANYTHIN' to cover up with – so I grabbed a dish towel the size of a hankie and held it in front of me. Phew.

This just caused them to laugh harder, though, bringin' Edward into the mix, since he came by to check out all the racket. What the fuck? He burst out laughin' too, stutterin' out: "Fucker, that dish towel isn't covering up you junk, man! It's only covering your pubes!"

B was wipin' her eyes for tears of laughter. "What's with all the Jazz nudity today? I've seen more of Jasper's junk than ever, just in the last half hour!" I decided to let that slide gracefully, and just turned on my heel, walked out of the kitchen and to my room to get decent. Fuckers! I could hear their laughter all the way to my room, not dying down at all.

BPOV

After I woke up both of the boys, and got to see more than I dreamed of off Jazz while doing it, I went to get myself ready for Rosalie to come over. Tonight we were having Jasper's going away BBQ, but I needed the right outfit for it first. Okay, to be honest, I probably had an outfit if I actually dug through my stuff to find it.

Really, I just needed to get out of the house for a while, and have some quality girl on girl time. No you perv's, not sexually, just that girl time where I could let loose and not give a shit.

We were sitting in my room as I finished getting ready to head out after Jasper had went off and showed his sex pistol to all of us.

"Hey B, how do you handle that much dick in your face?" Rose asked me.

"Eh. You get used to it after a while." I answered her, shrugging my shoulders.

"God, I would be horny all the damn time if I didn't have regular sex!" Why was it such an odd idea to always have a cock around? I guess it was just normal for me. Rose could always get laid; for one, she was a total knock-out, and second, she had an on/off boyfriend named Emmett. They had the weirdest relationship going for years. One minute everything was sunshine and unicorns, the next she hated his 'lying, cheating ass'. Oh well...

"Oh don't think I'm not. I use Pleasure Pete on a daily basis."

"Oh lord girl. We need to find you a real dick to use! No one as hot as you should make do with a showerhead!" She exclaimed.

Little did she know, there were two here that I wanted just fine. What was wrong with me? How was it that I wanted not just one, but both of my best friends? If I ever even began to make a move on them, how would I choose whom to go for? They were both amazing men.

"Oh shut it Rose. Let's just go shopping okay?" I asked her while grabbing my purse.

Riding to the local mall was fun. It always was when the two of us were together. We blasted the music, and laughed like nothing else. Rose was my best girl friend. She'd been in our little group since she moved to town in seventh grade. At first, she was an outcast. Everyone seemed to be afraid of her since she was 'the new girl' and we had no idea what to expect.

It was wrong for us to act that way, but we had all grown up together, so when you threw someone new into the mix, no one knew how to react. That was until one day Jasper walked up to her, and told her she had big boobs. Then Edward followed suit asking if he could see them. Yea, they stayed my friends.

Rose was appalled when they asked her that, so I, of course, had to cover their asses and apologize to her for them. Once we got to talking we realized we had a lot in common. Only child, both had parents who were divorced, and lived with our fathers. We instantly became friends and she was a part of our group ever since.

"Okay so spill woman. I saw the way you were lookin' at Jazz this morning" She looked at me.

"I have no clue what you are talking about Rose. Oh look, Starbucks!" Maybe I could avoid the conversation if I distracted her with her obsessions; coffee and shoes.

"Knock it off B. Yes, I want coffee, but talk to me here!"

"Would shoe shopping put this conversation back to a later time?" I turned to her.

"Not a fat chance in hell B. I want to know this, and you better fuckin' tell me."

"Fuck. Fine. I don't even know Rose! I mean fuck, have you ever truly looked at him? His body is amazing, his hair, his voice, and dear lord you saw his dick this morning!"

"Okay yeah, but you've always known all this about him. It's not like that shit is new. Are you in heat or some shit?"

"Maybe? But babe, it's not just Jazz I want. Don't judge me though okay? I totally got myself off the other day to images of both of them at the same time."

"Wait what? Bells, that shit isn't normal! But you gotta spill the deets on this one!" She was overly enthused about this.

"Fuck Rose. That's a little TMI isn't it? I don't want you knowing what I hope comes true one day!"

"Oh fuck that shit. You and I both know that I'll either be in the next room, or you'll call me the minute that shit is over with."

"Maybe I'll call you, but no way are you going to be there! This isn't some huge ass orgy. Just maybe one day a threesome." I grinned at her with an evil look on my face.

"What did you picture one in the back door and one in the front? Fuck that's hot! Or Jasper sucking Edward off while you go down on Edward? I think I like that one the best!"

"Oh my God Rose, stop! Thanks for the amazing visuals, but let's just drop it okay? Let's get some shopping done already. I need new clothes that will make them both want me!"

"Whatever you say Bells, just know that we are coming back to this later! I want to know who it is you want to suck off, and who you want to fuck you all at the same time." She smiled at me. Why the hell did I have such perverted friends? If it wasn't the guys, it was her!

While shopping, the images from my shower along with the things Rose mentioned were swarming through my head. I didn't think anything was wrong with me, just that I desperately needed to get laid. I wondered if this was something one of the guys would be willing to help with. We had all seen each other naked over the years, and all messed around a little here and there. Usually it was out of dares, but it still counted. What could I say? We liked the grown up version of truth or dare! But we never took it beyond that point.

After finding the perfect "BBQ attire" we left the mall and headed to the liquor store. No BBQ of ours would be complete without alcohol. I swore by looking at the amount we purchased, one would think we were a bunch of alcoholics! We got 4 cases of beer, all Corona of course, stuff for strawberry daiquiri's, Rum, Tequila, Vodka, Margarita mix, and a bunch of other little things to add to our drinks. Yep, we were going for full force that night!

That was, after all, Jasper's going away party. We couldn't let him leave without a major hurrah! The question that stood prominent was what would all this alcohol do to us? If I had my way, which I usually did, I would have Jasper and that monster cock of his in my bed before the night was through. I had to make that happen – but how?

When Rose and I came home, the boys were nowhere in sight. Typical! Those lazy fuckers! They had decided when and who and now they just expected us girls to do all the hard work? Fuck that shit! That was so not happening today.

"JAZZ, EDWARD! Get your fucking asses in here, or I will hunt you down with a baseball bat! NOW!" I hollered out, unloading the bags in my arms.

"You called, mistress?" Edward popped his head out from his doorway, with a raised eyebrow as always when he was being ironic.

"Yeah, we need you and Jazz to bring in the alcohol from the car and start to ice it – and you really should start up the barbeque and fire pit, so we can feed people when they get here!"

"JAZZ!" We both screamed this time. "Get out here! It's your party, douche!" Edward continued to shout, going down and pounding on his door. Mmmm... The way his muscles moved in his shoulders and back, as he lifted his hand – yummy!

"B, you really need to get laid. You're checking E out in a not so subtle way right now." Rose looked at me, face-splitting grin on her face.

"Shush, you hussy! I'm working on a plan – and no, I won't tell you about it. You might ruin it!"

"She might ruin what, Darlin'?" a low, husky voice whispered in my ear, making me jump ten feet in the air! His hand lingered on my shoulder, steadying me, squeezing gently.

"Shit, Jazz, you almost gave me a heart-attack! And it's none of your goddamn business, so butt out! Go help E with the fire – he's hopeless with that and you know it. Those long surgeon's fingers ain't no good with handiwork."

"Yes Ma'am!" he clacked his heels and mock-saluted me, before going out the back yard to help out E.

"Shit, Bella, you've got it bad!" Rose said in a sing-song voice. I didn't respond. I didn't know what to say to her – she was right, but I wouldn't admit it to her.

We spent the rest of the afternoon preparing food; hamburgers and hotdogs, coleslaw, potato salad and some snack sized veggie cut-outs, before hitting the shower. This time, I took extra care in locking the door behind me!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Puzzypower says:**

20:57:35

let's do it, baby!

20:58:04

*rubs hands* ooooh our readers are in for a treat this chapter!

**Jmj3 says:**

20:58:27

Shit, I'm in a treat this chapter!

**Puzzypower says:**

20:58:39

you are?

**Jmj3 says:**

20:58:52

YEP! Just cause I said so.

**Puzzypower says:**

20:59:18

well, you did do a heart to heart with rose and sit veeeery close to her on a lawn chair..

**Jmj3 says:**

20:59:54

people need to start reviewing! I'm gonna make someone wear granny panties otherwise!

**Puzzypower says:**

21:00:07

oh no - not the granny panties!

**Jmj3 says:**

21:00:26

yep! *flings them around in a circle* here they areeeeee

**Puzzypower says:**

21:00:29

I say, we withhold what they really want until we get some reviews *Muahahaha*

**Jmj3 says:**

21:00:40

OOH! i likey

**Puzzypower says:**

21:01:11

and we all know, what they really want ;-) And it includes more than two people...

**Jmj3 says:**

21:01:34

Question is..how many exactly? I say 7.

**Puzzypower says:**

21:01:56

Why stop at 7? I say the entire twilight cast and crew! LOL..

**Jmj3 says:**

21:02:07

Only if I get invited too!

I get Emmett tho!

**Puzzypower says:**

21:02:19

yeah.. me too.. *dreamy sigh*

21:02:37

You can have Emmett, as long as I get a round or two with Jackson!

**Jmj3 says:**

21:03:02

WOO! YESSSSSSSS okay fellow perv's what do you say we get on with the chap?

**Puzzypower says:**

21:03:26

Well, this fellow perv agrees - on with it! And sadly, we don't own, SM does..

**Jmj3 says:**

21:03:57

And .GO!

**A/N OUT**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

After the guys got their lazy asses up and moving, they were able to set up for the barbecue. I enjoyed cooking, so I tended to go overboard when it came to that.

Total, we would have the three of us, Rose, her on/off again boyfriend Emmett, our old friends Ben and Angela and a couple of goofs that lived across the street; Tyler and Eric. Jasper's band was gonna be there too; Jerad and his wife Christina, Uncle Larry, Ben J and Ben G. Didn't seem like much when you looked at the spread we had going on for food! Not to mention, with that many Ben's around it would make it pretty interesting to figure out whom you were talking to.

We had salad with three different dressings, fruit salad, tri-tip that had been marinating overnight, chicken kabobs, corn on the cob, rolls, and watermelon sliced up. Why would you have watermelon and a fruit salad, people may ask? Have you ever filled a watermelon with vodka? It was fucking amazing. Then for dessert we had the makings for strawberry shortcake, and oreo cupcakes with oreo buttercream frosting. My boys had a thing for sweets, and I was making their favorites tonight.

After I changed into the new outfit I would wear for the rest of the day, I busied myself with the final preparation of all the food. Luckily Rose was there to keep me company while I did this. It wasn't that I needed the company, as being in the kitchen was my time to be me, but it was nice either way.

I was putting the chicken onto the skewers when I felt hands full on grab my ass.

"What the fuck?" I turned around to see Jasper trying to sneak off with the watermelon. "What the hell do you think you are doing 1. touching my ass and 2. stealing the goods?" I yelled at him.

"Well, the rest of the food ain't ready yet and you have an ass that is completely edible Darlin'. Plus those shorts are hot as fuck." He said, pulling out his southern accent. He knew I had a soft spot for it.

"Still doesn't answer why you were trying to steal the watermelon."

"We wanted to get drunk?" He said it as if it was a question.

"Yeah? Like the time, you and E had your 'bonding experience?'" I asked.

Not that I had anything to object to regarding that bonding experience. They both got drunk off of their asses and decided that nipple piercings were a fantastic idea, and if they got one each, they would match, like the 'brothers from different mothers' they were. Jasper got his left nipple pierced and Edward his right one. I'd never heard them complain harder than that following day – everything hurt. Their heads hurt from the hangover, their tummies hurt from laughing, their feet hurt from walking across downtown Phoenix in search of a body artist that was open, and of course their nipples hurt from the steel spike that was yanked through them. Yeah. Pussies.

But the end result? Suffice to say, I couldn't look at either of their bare chests without getting my panties wet. But I didn't think, I'd ever see them get THAT drunk again – and that was on spiked watermelon.

He looked kind of sheepish at that and didn't answer.

"You'll just have to wait for the guests to get here, you greedy fucker! And don't go getting so smashed that you don't remember nothing!" I couldn't help myself – I had to rib him a little. He tended to go overboard. Must be the musician in him – sex, drugs and rock'n'roll, but without the drugs – instead he drank like a sponge at parties!

Soon the guests started to arrive and our back patio, pool area and yard began to fill up. Edward started up the music and people got their drinks. Emmett volunteered to man the barbecue – he claimed to be the best hamburger-flipper in town, and we gladly let him.

I mingled and talked to our guests, before joining Rose in a deck-chair. We sat together, sharing the tiny space, but completely comfortable with each other's nearness. Some of the guests changed into swimwear and jumped in the pool, and Jasper joined them – he loved the water and getting a house with a pool was his demand. He loved to surf too, but that was a bit hard to do in Phoenix!

As I sat there and chatted a little with Rose, I couldn't help watching him play in the water – the guys were playing water polo, and he jumped up with grace, dunking the ball and grabbing his opponents around the waist, flinging them around in the water. He was so strong and well-built. His wild curls dancing around his head, his tan a golden honey-brown and the sunshine glinting in his piercing. Fuck me; I was close to drooling at this point!

"You hussy, I can feel you getting wet through your shorts! You so want to fuck him senseless, don't you?" Rose breathed in my ear, her warm breath washing over my neck, giving me goose bumps. "If you won't do anything about it, I will!" She continued, while getting up from her seat and sashaying over to the edge of the pool.

She was such a bitch sometimes! She was just doing this to goad me, and I knew it! Still I couldn't help but react on it. She knelt at the edge of the pool where Jasper hung on to the ledge and looked up at her boobs with a devilish glint in his eyes. She was laying it on thick, caressing his biceps, licking her lips and winking at him. He just lapped it all up! Like he didn't know her, or know her game! Fuckers!

I got up, fuming and a little tipsy from drinking in the sun – "I'll show her," I thought! "I'll show her that I'm no coward and that I am woman enough to get what I want!" With determination I went over to them.

As I walked towards the pool, Jasper hoisted himself out of the water, and I my breath caught at the sight of his deliciousness – all of his upper body muscles were defined by the water streaming down over them. He glistened in the sunlight, like some kind of golden god! And the way his swim trunks clung to his goods, enhancing his package! Okay, so I saw it all this morning – damned near sat on it too! But he looked so goddamned fuckable right now that I became even more determined. I was gonna have him – no matter the consequences!

"Back off you hussy, he's MINE!" I said to Rose under my breath, shooting her a half smile and a wink to let her know I was partly joking. She laughed and winked at me, let her hand run down and grab Jasper's ass, before sauntering over to the barbeque and kissing Emmett full on the mouth. Okay, I guessed she was only testing me.

I smiled at Jasper, handing him a towel and touching his stomach, letting my hand rest there for a bit. I reached up on my tiptoes, and whispered to him. "You fucking tease! First you show me the goods this morning, grab my ass this afternoon and now you go all 'Matthew McConaughey' on me? You really want to get a piece of my ass, don't you Jazz?" I slipped my tongue out and softly licked the shell of his ear. His body broke out in goose bumps at that, and he shot me a look full of fire and desire.

"Why Bella, you want a taste of that cock you saw this mornin'? I would be happy to show you how a real man does it, ya know. You just say the word." He smiled crookedly with a raised eyebrow, and shot me wink. Then he smacked my ass and went over to get a cold beer. He handed me one, raising his eyebrow in question.

I accepted it, even though I knew I shouldn't drink more before I got some food in me. I was already more than tipsy. I caught sight of Edward starting to carry out the food we'd prepared and went over to help him, speaking over my shoulder to Jasper. "I might just do that. You'll just have to wait and see," winking at him.

"Cock tease." He said under his breath, so low that I could just barely hear him.

Edward gave me a funny look when I came up to him. "What's going on with the two of you? You've been acting strange all day."

"Nothin', just giving the douche a hard time, is all," I replied, trying not to give anything away. Rose knowing my secrets was enough; I didn't need to inform the co-star of my masturbation fantasies of my scheme. That would just ruin it.

"Good, he deserves all the pain we can lay on him! I'm gonna miss the fucker when he's away – we need to give him something to remember us by!" Edward laughed his soft laugh and clapped his hand on my shoulder, giving it a squeeze. He let it stay there though, as we walked into the kitchen to pick up the rest of the food, and I could feel a warm, tingling sensation radiating from it. What the fuck? What was with Edward now?

I was starting to get the feeling that we all were in heat, as Rose put it. The sexual tension in our house was certainly reaching a boiling point, and I was sure one or more of us were going to explode if we didn't find a solution soon. Hot damn! There were always an attraction under the friendship, but this was fucking insane! It was never this bad before!

When we came out again, we called out that dinner was ready and people started to sit down around our patio table. I was the last to sit since I was fetching paper plates and utensils from the kitchen. The only available seat was between Jasper and Rose. I was sure they planned it, or at least Rose did! She was living vicariously through me, I was sure of it. She was involved with Emmett but she always had the hots for Jazz, giving him extra-long looks and checking him out.

I sat down between them, and started to load up my plate with food; I was starving and half-drunk, and I knew that if I was gonna drink more that night, I needed some food. As I took my first bite, I felt a large, warm hand on my thigh and almost choked by the surprise. I tried to remain calm and pretend nothing had happened while the hand began to slowly caress my bare skin, beginning to move upwards to the apex. I almost moaned out loud by the fantastic feelings he brought out in me. I was so fucking horny!

I glanced at him sideways and he looked at me with a knowing little half smile on his face, giving my thigh an extra squeeze while he continued to eat with his left hand and leaving the right on my thigh. Slow, torturous circles by his thumb, right at the crevice of my crotch was driving me insane! I wanted more. I wanted all of him. I wanted him to rip my clothes off and fuck me senseless against the fucking wall! Ungh!

When I finished my plate, I placed my napkin in my lap and put my hand on his thigh as well, wanting to feel the texture of his skin. He took full advantage of the napkin, finally letting his thumb glide over my pussy outside of my shorts. He made sure to apply a little more pressure when it was directly over my clit, causing me to jump a little in my seat.

"Something wrong Bella? Did you get bitten by a bug, or something?" Rose said in a teasing tone. She was fully aware of what was going on under the table – she had front row seats for fucks sake! I shot her a warning look and said sweetly "I think so Rose, a mighty big creature I think. It just shocked me, is all." Jazz's hand grew more bold and adventurous down there, and he started rubbing the seam of my shorts more eagerly. If he kept this up, he was going to make me come right there at the table!

"I'll go get the desserts – you just stay put, Bella. You've been working so hard all afternoon, you deserve a little break!" She said, winking at me while she stood up. I just nodded gratefully at her, breathing a little heavy now. Jasper smirked and continued his conversation with Jerad who sat across from him. Now he was varying his movements, focusing on my clit area. Tingling sensations shot from my aching pussy and I could practically feel my juices starting to run down my leg – I was getting very close now. Just as Rose and Edward came out with the desserts, I felt the tension inside me release and I came too... With a gasp and a 'YES!' that made everyone look at me funny. I admit, it seemed a little out of place, but I quickly tried to cover with an "Oh, yes Rose – you brought both of them! I love strawberry shortcake!" Rose raised an eyebrow at me, Jasper chuckled and Edward looked confused.

"Fucker." I said under my breath, pinching Jaspers inner thigh, making him jump a little. He smiled smugly and whispered "Told ya I'd show you how a real man does it. That was just a little taste, Darlin'. Let me know when you're ready for the full experience, mkay?" and then he sweetly kissed my cheek. Boy had skills, had to give him that. And I was getting really impatient to see what he could do with those skills. Tonight. I would make sure to get fucked by him tonight.

JPOV

Holy hell, that little rascal was really coming on to me! My fantasies of bangin' little B suddenly didn't seem so farfetched anymore, and if I had any say, we would be doin' the horizontal mambo tonight! I started testing the waters by placing a hand on her thigh durin' dinner, just to see how she'd take it. Surprisingly, she didn't shoo me off or make a joke outta me – she made room for my hand! Granted, she almost choked on her food, but that's B for ya.

After a little while, I grew bolder with my hand. It was hard not to smile like a fool – she felt so good under my hand and I could feel her li'l pussy gettin' all wet and warm. Damn – she was so small, I'd bet she was gonna feel real tight around the monster. The thought almost made me bust a nut right then and there. She didn't say anything. Not a peep. Until I made her cum right there at the dinner table with all of our friends around us! Then she said sum'thin' alright! But she made a nice save. I chuckled at her chastisin' me and challenged her to come and take what she wanted from me, and then I left her alone for a while to mull it over.

After clearing the table – my duty, the others had decided, since I'd lazed off in the pool before – we all sat around the fire pit with 'smores and stuff, drinkin' and enjoyin' ourselves. It was real nice too. B and Rose sat close together on a lounge chair, sharin' a blanket for the chill. They were whisperin' and B kept on shootin' me looks and smiles, glidin' her pink little tongue o'er her lips. Those damned kissable lips that I'd recently imagined wrapped around my cock!

I tried to act like nothin' happened, but it was hard not to! I could smell her damned pussy juices on my fingers every time I took a drink! And I hadn't even touched her under the clothes – it was just what had seeped out when I got her off before. The scent of her sex was drivin' me nuts with lustin'.

I was so absent that E came and asked me what the fuck was up with me tonight – he complained that both B and me were actin' all weird lately. I couldn't answer him, just shrugged my shoulders and took another swig of my beer. He went over and cranked up the music, sayin' it was time to get this party started.

I watched as Bella and Rose got up and started dancin' around to that no-good Lady GaGa shit. Sum'thin' 'bout a bad boyfriend? Lyrics like that don't make no damned sense anyway – it's just a soundtrack for havin' sex with your clothes on. The girls were writhin' and shakin' their asses, grindin' into each other. Hot damn, they were sexy. B looked directly at me, while lettin' her hands glide down Rose's body. Clearly invitin' me to join her.

Aw, hell – might as well take her up on it then! I got to them at the same time as Em did from the other side, claimin' his girl. I wrapped my arms around her little shoulders, whisperin' to her. "So Darlin', have ya decided if you wanna take a ride on my disco stick yet?" I knew I was stirrin' up trouble with E. He was also hot for her, a blind man could see that, and we were changin' the dynamics of our tight knit group, by throwin' sex in the mix, but I figured that if we kept it casual, nobody would get hurt.

"As a matter of fact, I have Jazz." She said lookin' at me with a true poker face.

"And what's that, Darlin'," I said, pressin' my monster against her backside while we danced, "I know you can feel what my answer's gonna be."

"I'd rather show you than tell you," she answered, grindin' her ass against my cock before turnin' around on me and grabbin' my hair. Her tiny fingers were grippin' it harshly and she pulled my head down, winked and laid the biggest smacker on me. Right on the lips, lickin', bitin', moanin' – God, she drove me nuts with her sounds! I could still see her before me, as she looked in that shower while makin' similar noises.

In no time, I had my hands on her ass, kneadin' and gropin' that sweet behind that I only got a taste of this afternoon in the kitchen. My tongue forced itself into her mouth, tastin', dominatin', wantin'.

We totally forgot when and where we were – until someone yelled "Way to go, Jazz!" Then we broke apart, pantin' and lookin' at each other somewhat sheepish. I didn't wanna let her go, though – I held on to her hand and dragged her with me to a lounger, placin' her sideways on my lap and handin' her a beer. I wasn't gonna let go of her tonight!

While we sat on the lounge chair, I started to run my hands up and down her thigh. Her skin was so smooth, I couldn't help myself. She was tryin' to have a conversation with Christina and I just sat there enjoying the feelin' of havin' her so close. I kissed her neck, small butterfly kisses and licks; she tasted fuckin' amazin'! I blew gently into her ear and licked the shell, went down her neck and sucked on her pulse point. I couldn't stop – I just wanted more of her, goddammit!

She started squirmin' around, obviously getting' turned on. Well, Sugar, that wasn't helpin' me in my predicament! My cock was already at half-mast on the dance floor, but her squirmin' quickly raised its interest! I grabbed her waist to hold her still – that just made her moan out loud and turn her head towards me.

She looked me deeply in the eyes and opened her mouth to say somethin', but I wasn't havin' it – I slammed my mouth on hers and stuck my tongue in her sweet mouth. Oh that got her to shut up! She grabbed my hair roughly and returned the kiss; our tongues fighting and teeth clacking.

My patience was gone by now, so I stood up and set her on her feet, grabbed her hand and hauled her off to my room; party be damned! Edward could see the guests out – we'd help him clean up in the morning. Now was the time for some quality fuckin'!

"Bye, everyone! So good of you to come!" Bella called out over her shoulder in a laugh, stublin' after me. I could see E looking completely dumbfounded at the fire pit, watchin' us leave together.

As soon as we were inside my room, I had her pinned up the door, kissin' her sweet little mouth with all I had. She was so fuckin' sexy in her tight little shorts and tight top. All of her curves were enhanced and she had the slimmest waist. She wrapped her long as fuck legs around my waist and grinded into the monster with her sweet pussy. Oh my Lord, I wanted to bury myself in her heat and just pound the shit outta her!

I kissed down her neck, lickin' and markin' her for the world to see. Tonight she was MINE! I held on to her thighs and turned around, walkin' over to the bed, where I tossed her and crawled to her, resting between her parted legs. She was lyin' on her elbows watching me and givin' me the sexiest eyefuckin' ever. Oh, Darlin', you're gonna get it tonight!

I opened her zipper and started to drag her shorts off, while she discarded her top. She was left in her hot as fuck blue lace bra and thong. It was drenched in the middle from her juices and I couldn't wait to taste her! I'd smelled her sex all night on my fingers and it was time to get a taste now.

"Brace yourself, Darlin', this is about to get rough." I warned her, as I opened her bra and let her puppies free. Immediately I latched on to one of her little pink nipples, all puckered nicely for me. She threw her head back and moaned loudly, bucking her hips towards me lookin' for some friction. "Ah ah aaah – not yet, Sweet thang – Imma make you sweat!" I told her, kissin' her chest wildly, bitin' her nipples and soothin' the sting with my tongue.

I moved down her chest and abdomen, lickin' a trail towards her sweet pussy and makin' her writhe in want. When I reached the waistband of her thong, I grabbed it in my teeth and looked up at her from under my eye-lashes. She was so beautiful as she laid there on my bed, hair all wild and eyes aglow with lust. "You want this, Sugar? Last chance to back out," I told her.

"I'm not going ANYWHERE! " She said, pantin' with desire. Her breath was comin' in short gasps and she looked absolutely wild. She grabbed onto my hair again and directed me to take off her thong with my mouth, which I did. Oh Lord! Her pussy was totally bare and glistenin' of juices. I guessed she really wanted this then.

Broadenin' my tongue, I let it drag all the way from her entrance to her clit, wantin' to gather as much of her sweetness as possible in my mouth. Her hips bucked wildly and she screamed my name. Mmmm... She tasted like woman and sex, tart and sweet at the same time. I had to have more of this! I continued to explore every fold and crevice with my tongue, carefully avoidin' her clit. I wanted to keep her in this state for as long as possible, to really prepare her tight pussy for my rock hard cock.

When I could feel that she was as ready as could be – she actually growled at me, goddammit that was hot – I pushed two fingers in her tight pussy and sucked hard on her clit while hummin'. She practically lifted off of the bed at this, screamin' her little head off. Oh wow, she was responsive! More of her juices came gushin' into my mouth and I lapped it all up as fast as I could. I continued to lick her slowly and pumpin' gently with my fingers, bringin' her down from her high.

She raised her head and looked at me, all shiny-eyes and glowin' cheeks. She looked as a woman should, when you just finished goin' down on her; thoroughly satisfied, but ready for more. "You ready, Darlin'? Imma fuck you now, so you better be." I said to her with a wink. She smiled at me and nodded her head eagerly. My swim trunks were the only thing I was wearin' so that was quickly taken care of, leavin' me totally nude and with the monster strainin' up to my belly button. He was as eager as me – which you couldn't blame him!

I sat on my haunches between her thighs and pushed the head between her folds, glidin' it through the wetness and preparin' us both. "Are you protected, Darlin', or should I suit up? I'm clean, I promise.

"I'm on the shot," she said, "and I know you are, Jazz – we tell each other everything!"

Oh, right, this was Bella – of course she knew. She was my best friend! She knew exactly how long it was since my I last got laid – six goddamned months! Weird, a moment ago, she wasn't 'best friend Bella', she was 'sex goddess Bella' – well, she still was, but now she was both!

"Okay," I said, and dipped down to kiss her. I took my time, explorin' her mouth, gently grippin' her lips between mine and sucking on the bottom one, before pushin' my tongue in her mouth. Unhurried and sweet, I kept on kissin' her while pushin' my cock into her tight heat. Unbelievable! She was so wet and so tight that I had trouble not blowin' my load right away. "Hold on a sec, Darlin', I want this to last more than a minute," I said, as I could feel her push her hips up to take me deeper.

As soon as I felt I had it under control, I started movin', grippin' her hands and puttin' them over her head with our fingers entwined. I wanted to feel as much of her against me as possible, so I lay on top of her covering her whole body with mine and movin' gently in and out of her. She kissed me gently, this time in control of the kiss, tastin' me and explorin' me. I let her lead and just focused on enjoyin' it. It was the sweetest moment I ever had durin' sex.

Soon passion overtook us and I sped up my thrusts, causing us both to moan out loud. "Oh fuck yes, Baby! Give me that cock! Pound my pussy!" she gasped, raisin' up on her elbows. I sat on my haunches, gripped her hips and lifted her ass up off of the bed to get a better angle and started to really give it to her good. In a matter of minutes, I could feel my balls starting to crawl up, gettin' ready to release, and the coil in my abdomen wound tighter. "Shit, I'm gonna cum, Jazz!" she whimpered and I put my thumb on her clit to help her out. As soon as I touched her, she arched up and I could feel her inner muscles clampin' down around my cock. That was the final straw and I couldn't hold off anymore, so I released with a roar inside her sweet little cunt, fillin' her with my spunk.

Completely spent, I collapsed on top of her, shiftin' over on my side and bringin' her with me. She laid her head on my chest and played a little with my nipple piercing, kissin' my neck softly. I tipped her chin up with my fingers, kissin' her with all the emotion that suddenly was wellin' up inside me. "That was awesome, Darlin', but what the heck do we do now?"

Yes, that was really the question – did we mess it all up in our moment of lust? Where did we go from here, and what about Edward and the dynamics of our friendship?

* * *

><p>Review my loves! Or we will keep the lovin away! *kisses*<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Puzzypower: so, how about that author's note?**

**Jmj3: :)**

**Jmj3: just tell people to read and review! ha.**

**Puzzypower: yeah, that's a start at least! What should we tell them about the chap?**

**Puzzypower: where did you go? I guess I'll just have to do this by myself now or what?**

**Jmj3: nooooo. :)**

**Jmj3: im just busy workin lol**

**Puzzypower: arh, damned work - always gets in the way.. Aaaaanywaaay... We can tell our faithful readers that things certainly take a few turns this chapter!**

**Jmj3: they may or may not get what they finally want too!**

**Puzzypower: and Rose lays out some of her infinite wisdom**

**Jmj3: cause she is the logical one in this story!**

**Puzzypower: believe it or not! And- she's not the only one that lays out something either...**

**Jmj3: hahahaha oh geeeez. let's just get on with it :)**

**Puzzypower: yup! We don't own.. SM does. We just play in her doll house...**

**Jmj3: cause its oh so amazing. Review my loves!**

**Puzzypower: OR WE WILL WITHHOLD YOUR HEARTS DESIRE! *ROFL***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

BPOV

I woke up in Jasper's arms, snuggling into his chest. That muscular, defined, totally lickable chest. Mmmm... The events from yesterday came rushing back to me. FUCK! I fucked Jasper – and what a fucking it was! Holy hell, I never had better sex. Not that that said a lot with the douches I dated in the past. But holy crap this was bad. Not the sex, mind you – the situation. How the hell would Edward react? How would Jasper act around me now? Was he expecting us to be more, or was it just a fuck?

My mind reeled at that, when I felt Jasper begin to stir. "Mornin' Sweetheart," he rumbled, "sleep well?"

"Yeah, I slept just fine. I just got a kink in my neck from lying on your arm all night. You?"

"Best sleep in years." Jasper was not a morning person, so his sentences were always short and clipped in the morning, until after he drank his half a gallon of coffee. He gave me a squeeze and a kiss on the top of the head, before he climbed out of bed and shamelessly headed to the bathroom, naked.

I got up and went to my own room to get dressed, hoping Edward didn't see me on the way – I just had Jasper's sheet wrapped around me. And I really wasn't ready for a confrontation with him right then. A glance on the clock told me that he already must have left for the hospital.

After getting dressed, I went to the kitchen, expecting to find the house a mess. But to my surprise, everything was spotless and Rose was sitting at the kitchen with a cup of coffee and the morning paper. "Coffee's on the machine. " She said, "And good morning, horny bitch!" She looked up at me, smiling broadly.

"Good morning – and thanks for the coffee and the clean-up!"

"Don't thank me – thank Edward. He did it all before I got up. He left half an hour ago."

Shit, now I really felt bad. He had cleaned up all of the mess all by himself, while his best friends were sleeping after they fucked like bunnies. What a pair of friends we were... And what a great friend he was! I wonder if he suspected anything. And how he would take it? I had to discuss this with Jazz when he became human again.

I took my coffee and sat down across from Rose. "Where's Em?" I asked.

"He left this morning, when we got up. He had to go to work," she answered, "now tell me – was the sex any good?"

"Holy hell, Rose – I've never had better! He is a genuine GOD in bed. But it shouldn't surprise me – he's good at everything he does. Now I just wonder, what the hell is gonna happen!"

"What do you mean, happen? You're best friends, you stay that way! Unless you want it to be more?" She said with a perfectly manicured eyebrow raised.

"I'm not sure. I love him, of course, but I don't know if I'm IN love with him, or if it's just in lust, you know? I feel the same way about Edward as I do about Jazz, so I'm fucking confused." I clutched my cup between my folded hands, feeling pretty fucking miserable.

"Hmm. You have to think it through then. For now, I'd just let things play out naturally. And make sure to test out Eddie-boy too, if he's willing! And I'm sure he is – you should see the looks he throws at you when you're not looking!" she winked at me with a broad smile on her face.

"You're right, I should think about this. And I won't say no, if Edward gives it up, that's for sure! Damn, that boy is absolutely fine!" I said with a laugh – Rose could always make me see sense.

"Good girl – just relax, and see what happens, okay?" Rose said, patting my hand.

Jasper came in to the kitchen then and went directly for the coffee machine. After making his cup, he came over and sat next to me, giving my shoulder a squeeze and pecking my cheek, just like usual. Huh? Well, I guessed things wouldn't be as weird as I feared after all. Now, I just had to wait and see what Edward would do…

EPOV

Watching Bella and Jasper that day weirded me out. Something went on between them, I just couldn't figure out what! Whatever it was, I thought Rose was in on it.

When they got up to leave, leaving me with everyone at the barbecue, it was odd. It was always used to be the three of us together when we closed up a party. Typically, we finished off all the alcohol before we went to bed. Alone. Why the fuck were they going together?

"You ok there Edward?" Rose asked me. In all honesty, I forgot she was even here still.

"Yep. Perfect." I replied with a very short tone.

"Dude, chill out. I was just asking a damn question." She said while taking a sip of her drink.

"You don't even know what is going on Rose. Don't tell me to chill out." I was getting pissed.

"What? That you clearly want her just as much as she wants you? That you're jealous as fuck that she just went in there with Jazz - to fuck I'm pretty sure."

"Damnit Rosalie!" I semi yelled at her while slamming my beer down on the table. "I don't need to hear this shit. If she wanted me even half of how I want her, she wouldn't have left with him!"

"Edward, I know you're pissed, I see that loud and clear. Have you ever once stopped to think that maybe, just maybe, she wants you both? I may be a tad bit tipsy, but I know what I see. She is my best friend! You two follow suit right behind her. I see more than you could imagine."

"Whatever you say Rose. I'm gonna head to bed. You guys staying here tonight?" Regardless that she pissed me off, my home was always open to her.

"Yea. We've both been drinking and I'd rather not risk driving."

"Ok. Just lock up would ya? We can clean everything up tomorrow." I said as I got up and started walking inside.

"Hey E?" I heard her call me as I looked back over my shoulder.

"Yea?"

"I love you. I promise things will look up. Just don't let yourself get so upset." She said to me with a smile and a wink.

"Thanks. Love you too." Regardless of how I felt, I knew Rose was right. Things would always get better; I would make sure that they did.

I was lying in bed almost a sleep when I heard a thumping noise. That was fucking ridiculous! Not only was I jealous, but now I was forced to hear them too? Fuck that bull shit!

"Oh fuck yes, Baby! Give me that cock! Pound my pussy!" For real? She was a fuckin' screamer?

"FUCK!" I yelled into my pillow as I covered my face with it. I didn't want to listen to this shit when it was him causing it! I wanted it to be me, motherfucker!

Thank God I didn't have to listen to both of them scream. I didn't think I could handle listening to them both. I kept hearing the thumping. Just a guess, I thought he was fucking her like there was no tomorrow - I knew I would. Who knew if you'd ever get the chance with her again!

I would give anything to be in there right then. And I meant anything, to be in that room right then. I could also guarantee that I'd make her scream louder than that.

I was too frustrated to even want to jack off that night. Sure, I was horny as fuck, but this was killing me; being forced to listen to it. It was going to be a long fucking day at the hospital in the morning!

~~~~~~~~TEMLLOBS~~~~~~~~

I didn't sleep a wink that night. Luckily, they stopped fucking and from what I could tell only did it once. I was tired, fucking grumpy, and horny as fuck. I needed to get laid, and soon.

When I got up, the house was still a mess and everyone was sleeping. I went to clean up it all up, chucking bottles down the garbage can to vent my frustration, and shredding the used napkins in anger. Taking it all out on inanimate objects made me feel remotely better.

Just as I was drying the last dish, Rose and Em appeared from the guest bedroom. I offered them coffee, but Emmett was in a hurry – he was late for work already. Rose accepted though, and gave me a peck on the cheek. "Remember what I said, Edward. It will all work out, once you get your head out of your ass!" I smiled a weak smile at her and took off to the hospital.

Once I was done at the hospital, I headed to the gym. I needed to get those frustrations out! If I didn't do it this way, I would take it out on either Bella or Jasper. I was known to do both in the past, and it was never pretty.

The end result was either me on my ass, or Bella not talking to me for days. Sure, Jasper and I were very close in size, but he knew my weak points physically and always went for it when I pissed him off. Bella on the other hand was your typical female and resorted to the silent treatment. I thought that was the worst thing anyone could ever do! I'd rather take a black eye!

After about two hours at the gym, I made my way home. I was sore, and wanted to hop into the hot tub to relax my body. I thought I may have over pushed it just a little. Getting in the hot tub by yourself is one of the loneliest experiences, which is why I headed into the kitchen to get a beer.

"You okay there B?" I asked Bella as I walked into the kitchen. She stood there; rubbing her hands up and down on her neck like it bugged her.

"Yeah, my neck is just sore from class today. Actually my entire back has been killing me today."

"Stress maybe? Are you stretching properly before and after each session? Lack of sleep? Are you drinking enough water?" I instantly went into Doctor-mode. What? I was a good ass Doctor and I refused to let my best friends suffer if I could help. Granted, I wasn't a full-fledged Doctor yet, but I would be!

"Edward, chill! It's just a neck ache. I probably slept wrong!" She looked at me as she said this, and I swear to you she was checking me out! Fuck, who wouldn't? I stood there in just my swim trunks with them hanging low on my hips.

"Sorry B. You know how I am and how I worry. I was gonna hop in the hot tub. Care to join me? You're short enough that you can get your neck in there and it'll help relax some pain."

"Sure. Let me go change and I'll meet your sorry ass out there. Just grab the beers and go!" She yelled as she walked to her room.

"Demanding little bitch!" I muttered to myself.

"I heard that fucker!" Jesus Christ did that woman have bugs around this place? I swore she heard every damn word we said!

Grabbing the beers, I headed outside so that I could remove the top and climb on in.

Once I was in, I decided to wait for B to turn the jets on. She preferred them to be off when she climbed in, I'm not sure why though. She always had those weird little quirks that I grew to love about her.

Watching her walk out here in her itty, bitty, teeny, dark pink bikini was one of the hottest things I'd fucking seen in a long time!

"Fuck B. You're fucking hot in that!"

"Shut up dick. You've seen it before." She blushed and laughed at me. Why the blush though?

"Just come in already. I want the damn jets on!"

She hopped in, and I literally mean hopped and splashed water all over me, I swore she was the world's biggest child at times. My first instinct was to get pissed because I hated being splashed. My second instinct was to simply just laugh. Which was exactly what I did. I started the jets and watched as she started stretching her neck in the water, no doubt trying to get as much relief as possible. And holy fuck I wanted to kiss, lick and bite her neck!

"B, you sure you're okay? You seem off today." I felt bad, I felt like I was coaxing her into telling me what happened last night.

"Yeah, just didn't sleep much and class was long today."

"Why didn't you sleep much? You left the party before everyone else did..." Yeah, the look on her face said flat out she knew that I knew what the fuck happened last night.

"Oh yeah. That… I don't even know E." She was stumbling over her words. She regretted it. Or at least that's how it seemed.

"Yeah. Didn't think I'd figure it out huh? I watched the two of you walk away B." I was raising my voice towards her, something I never used to do before, "Do you even have any idea what this does? It fucks up our entire fucking friendship! What; are you two together now? Am I going to have to listen to you fuck each other every night? Oh yeah, let's not forget that I was able to fucking hear you guys!" Yep, I was pissed.

"E calm down babe. We can talk about this." She said as she went to grab my arm. I instantly pulled back. I didn't want her touching me when I was that livid.

"CALM DOWN? Bella you don't fucking get it! I've wanted you for YEARS! I didn't act on it because I didn't want to fuck our friendship up! I knew J wanted you too but he shouldn't have touched you!" I went to take a deep breathe to get more out as she started in.

"Why Edward? Am I not good enough to be touched? Do I not deserve to have it too? I get what you're saying you fucker, and I get that it will change everything between the three of us! But fuck! It just happened okay!"

"You sit here and tell me how you've wanted me for years! But why the fuck did you never do anything about it? I can honestly tell you that your actions would have been fucking returned!"

Say what? She wanted me? Then why the fuck did she go for him?

"Bella seriously, you sit here and say that you wanted me but then you went and fucked him! Don't try to fucking say you didn't because I could hear you! And God did it kill me!" My voice was softening; I could never stay mad at her for long. Right then I thought it was mainly out of jealousy that I was pissed instead of truly being hurt. If anything, they should have invited me to go with them!

"I'm sorry E. I didn't think about it. I had been drinking, he's hot. I wanted him as well and he was the one acting like he wanted me back. Trust me, if it had been the other way around it would have been you fucking me."

"Let's just drop this before we keep fighting okay?" I said to her, hoping that it would just end. I didn't think she was doing anything but making me more and more upset.

"Fine. Just don't be mad at me okay?" She smiled at me.

"Can I just ask one thing?" I asked with a raise of my eyebrows.

"Anything, you know that."

"Was he at least good in bed?"

"Holy fuck E! I am so not answering that question! Why do you even wanna know? Competition, or do you want him for yourself?" She said as she splashed me again.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me. "I only wanna know so I know what I have to do, to make it better for you."

I instantly felt her pulse pick up. Yeah, she wanted me. Her eyes went dark with lust, and she automatically licked her lips as if she was asking me to taste them.

"Just shut up and rub my back would ya?" She said to me as she sat herself in between my legs. Ungh, this was not going to be easy. She was way too close to my dick to not get any action.

I started rubbing her back and god damn her muscles were tight. Being in the water was not making it easy to rub her back. I was still pissed that she fucked Jasper, but I was trying my hardest to not take it out on her.

"Ughh. E that feels great." She quietly moaned. God I just wanted to touch her more.

That wasn't the first massage I gave to her. Through our lives she always told me I had amazing hands, and she loved the way I worked her body. I was sure she would love it even more once I could really work her.

It was in that instant that I needed to touch more. I rubbed her shoulders, and slowly glided my hands down her arms. God, her arms. Pathetic that something so simple was turning me on. Before I realized what I was doing, I leaned down and kissed her shoulder.

"E what are you doing?" She said as she pulled away from me.

"Sorry, I didn't realize."

"Realize what? That you were all of a sudden kissing my shoulder?" She interrupted me.

She was pissed, I could tell the instant she pulled away from me and by the look on her face.

"B, relax. I swear it was an accident." I went to grab her arm to pull her back to me, but she ripped her arm out of my grasp.

"No. I'm sure you knew what you were doing. You figured I slept with Jazz, so now you want to try too right? I'm not that much of a whore Edward. I'm not just going to jump into bed with you!"

"We're not even in a bed. We're in the hot tub. And I never said you were a whore! Never once did I even imply it!"

"You basically did when you kissed me thinking I would return it!"

"Not even the case B. But admit it. If I kissed you now, you would kiss me back. Admit that you've wanted your mouth on mine. Our tongues caressing each other." I was egging her on with hopes that she would react. I could tell by her face that she was imagining it.

"Admit to yourself Bella that you want me touching you. You want my hands all over your body, and that it was me making you scream instead of Jazz."

"You're wrong Edward! I love Jazz." Was she trying to convince herself or me?

"Oh I know you love him. But you love me more. Admit it."

"Fuck you, you conceited prick! You have no right to sit here and tell me who I love more! I love you both. I have never denied that."

I cut her off by putting my lips on hers. I was going to prove to her that I was right. That she wanted me just as much as she wanted him, if not more. Her hands went to my chest trying to push me away, but I gripped her tighter.

She wouldn't move her lips against mine. She was tensed up and rigid. I needed her to loosen up and enjoy this. I moved my hands down to her hips and started rubbing small circles on her hip bones. I got exactly the reaction I wanted!

She sighed and opened her mouth allowing my tongue to enter. I didn't know if that's what she was looking for but it was exactly what she got.

Her hands relaxed a tad, and she pushed me so that I was sitting on the step in the hot tub. I was shocked when she climbed up into my lap and threaded her fingers into my hair. I grabbed her hips and pulled her into me so that she could feel my hard cock through my shorts.

"Mmm E. We can't do this." She said as she pulled away from me.

"Yes we can. No one is stopping us." I said as I kissed her again.

She instantly rubbed herself down onto my dick, and it sounded crazy but I thought I could feel her getting wet. But it could be my imagination since we were still in the hot tub. I absolutely loved the feeling of being able to thrust up a little and meet the friction that was so desperately needed for us both.

I decided to be bold and grab her tits. HOLY FUCK. That encouraged her to rub faster. I felt like a 16 year old boy dry humping his girlfriend while his mom was in the house. I moved my mouth to her neck and bit down hard, and then smoothed my tongue over that part to give it an even better sensation. Moving her bikini top to the side, I pinched her right nipple while massaging the other tit with my hand. Again, it spurred her on even more.

"E don't stop, I'm gonna cum." God damn. I just wished it was my cock she was coming on.

"What the fuck? Didn't waste any time did ya B?" I heard Jasper say.

When the hell did he get here? Bella stopped moving, and buried her face in my neck out of embarrassment.

"Jazz it isn't what it looks like." I started to say. Typical line, right? What the fuck was it supposed to look like with her straddling me, her top to the side and you could clearly tell she was breathing heavily.

"Just shut it E. I'm out." He said as he turned around and walked away.

"Jazz, wait!" Bella called out to him. "B, let him go. You know he won't stay mad at either of us. Just let him go cool off."

The look on her face told me she was heartbroken. The question stood, why? Was it because she regretted this with me? That she hurt Jasper? Or that she didn't get off?

JPOV

What the FUCK? What the hell was going on here? I mean – she just fucked me the night before and a good fucking at that – at least I thought so. And then she just went off and sexed up E? I had no fucking clue how to react. I mean – we didn't agree on bein' a couple or anythin', and I honestly didn't expect us to be. But so soon? Just, I don't know, hoppin' to the next willing guy in line?

That was just not the Bella I knew and it left me fuckin' confused, I tell ya. My mind was reelin' with all that happened the last few days. I went to my bedroom and slammed the door after me. I had to cool down some before talkin' to either of them again.

E – my fuckin' brother from another mother – he never, NEVER, went for one of my girls before, and now he just had to take on B? Aw, shit, I knew he loved her. We both did, for fucks sake! But I was there first. She wanted me first. Why the hell did he do that? I felt fuckin' betrayed by both of them. Why did they turn away from me? I loved them both so much! My fuckin' best friends! And now also literally. Tears were seepin' out behind my scrunched eyelids, and let me tell ya, that shit just didn't fly with me – I never cried. Nuh uh, not me.

I sat down on my bed and grabbed my guitar; I had to let it out somehow. When upset; Edward worked out, Bella cleaned – Me? I worked on music. Strummin' on the strings, I tried to work out some lyrics that would fit my emotions.

"Had a life, like a dream come true,

They went and betrayed it,

I had no clue,

How does it fit?

When I love you.

I'm amazed,

The dream was gone,

That I had chased

What had we become?"

Shit, that wasn't working, was it? Soon I became lost in the music and fiddled around with the words and chords; calming down more and more.

Hell, I overreacted, didn't I? It's not like we had a commitment or anything – I'd fucked plenty of girls before without battin' an eyelash when they or I moved to the next in line. It shouldn't be different this time. And what really threw me for a loop was that it wasn't just jealousy of Edward bein' with Bella – it was also jealousy of Bella bein' with Edward!

When I saw them in the hot tub, makin' out, E all wet and sexy and with the damned sounds comin' from the both of them; I couldn't help but want to be the one grindin' on him, suckin' on his neck and feelin' his hard muscles against me. Feelin' somethin' else that was hard against me. And preferably to be with both him and her – her tiny little hands around my cock, my hands around Edward's. Holy crap, this faggot shit had to stop! Was I seriously contemplatin' bein' with E? Fuck my life.

I had no clue how to fix it, but I certainly had to. They didn't deserve me goin' off on them like that – they didn't do anythin' wrong – they couldn't have known how I was gonna feel about it. I had better go talk to them and straighten this shit out – sooner rather than later.

With determination I went up and opened my door, only to be met with two pairs of eyes – deep brown and clear green – and Bella's raised fist, ready to knock. Next thing I registered? E's fist. E's fist comin' against me and sockin' me right in the eye. Bella's scream. Then everythin' went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Puzzypower: okay, author's note!**

**Jmj3: first we need to apologize for taking so long.**

**Puzzypower: That's right. No excuses, except IRL kicking ass.**

**Jmj3: our love of reading took over, as well RL crap.**

**Jmj3: No, they should know...we both read Spy Games...AMAZING...I rec it if you haven't yet =)**

**Puzzypower: And second of all - THIS CHAP HAS TO COME WITH A WARNING!**

**Puzzypower: Oh, i haven't so, rec away!**

**Jmj3: I thought you read it! LOL. oh geez.**

**Puzzypower: lol - i read it, but didn't rec it..**

**Puzzypower: LOL**

**Jmj3: oh. I'm a little on the slow side tonight :)**

**Puzzypower: and here its 4.18 am!**

**Jmj3: You're so hardcore staying up all night so we can post LOL!**

**Puzzypower: Aaaaaanywhoooore... ;) The warning!**

**Jmj3: I have a question for all our fans tho..what is it YOU want to see? I am curious to see where their minds take them, no promises of course :)**

**Puzzypower: Oooh yeah - so am I! What do you actually think out there? Is this completely insane and off track? Is it right up your alley? Do you wanna see more of a specific POV?**

**Jmj3: Ok...Review.**

**Puzzypower: and be warned - this is NOT for the faint of heart. But it all serves a purpose.**

**Puzzypower: Sadly, we don't own**

**Jmj3: Authors out!**

**Puzzypower: Chapter - IN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Cold. Wet. Ouch. I heard myself groan out loud as I slowly came to. I felt something new then. Warm, strong arms embracin' my shoulders and supportin' the back of my neck. My head in a lap, the denim rough against my cheek. Then some warm fingers felt for the pulse on my neck.

"Jazz? Are you awake? Jazz, please!" Edward's voice came through my hazy mind then and I recognized the feel of an icepack on my eye. Goddamned motherfucker! HE PUNCHED ME! What the hell? E actually punched my face – why? Oh yeah, I went off on them both after catchin' them in the hot tub, makin' out. Fuckers.

"Yeah, gimme a sec." I responded, soundin' like I was drunk even to my own ears. My head swam and I could feel my eye was swelled shut. The icepack was soothin' though.

"Oh thank god, I was afraid I'd have to take you to the hospital!" E's voice was full of relief now and he squeezed my shoulders real hard, like he really was afraid. Well, he was always a worrier, takin' care of his loved ones, apparently even when he himself was to blame for the situation.

"You fucker – you punched me! Douche…" I couldn't help myself, I had to let him know that I was mad at him. Even though I really wasn't. I understood – I guessed I would have done the same thing to him – I damned near did! When I saw him and B goin' at it, I nearly lost it in a jealous fit.

"I know, J – I'm so fucking sorry. You don't know how sorry I am, man. You can punch me back, if you'd like…" His voice was full of regret and remorse, I could tell. I cranked my good eye open to take him. Aside from the throbbin' pain in my eye, it felt real good to be in his arms. Real good, I tell ya.

Everything was a bit blurry, but I could make out the outline of his face above me. Only inches from my own. His brow was all wrinkled, like it got when he was really concentrating. And now as my focus returned, I could tell that his shining green eyes were all concerned and warm and just… Beautiful… I shot him a weak smile, but it turned into a grimace instead. His warm fingertips carefully prodded my eye – holy hell, it felt like quite a shiner there!

He let his fingers linger a little, carefully strokin' my cheek. I turned my head into his palm and he let it rest there for a moment, rubbin' little circles under my ear with his fingertips. Oh, it felt so good. I could feel the tinglin' all the way to my toes. Not to mention that the monster started to wake up at this. Down boy! Now was not the time!

"You want to try and sit up? I have cold water and a couple of ibuprofen here. They should help with both the pain and the inflamed tissue from the blow." Edward had on his 'Doctor-voice', but that was alright – I really felt like shit.

"Yeah, could you support my back for me? I'm not sure if I can keep my balance right now; my head is still a bit fuzzy." My head was outright spinnin', kinda like being drunk off your ass.

"Sure – here, grab my arm." He reached out his other arm in front of me and I hoisted myself upright with his support. Apparently, we were sitting against my bed – he had moved to sit beside me and handed me the pills and the water bottle. I eagerly took it and swallowed down the pills with half the bottle. My head was clearin' up at the coldness runnin' down my throat.

"Thanks man – that's much better. Hey, where's B?" I noticed that we were alone, which puzzled me. She usually was the first to go all 'mama bear' when one of us was hurt or needed help.

"Uhm, she went over to Rose…" Edward trailed off, lookin' down and the tips of his ears turning red.

"Oh, she told ya off, did she? I bet she screamed her head off at you and left slammin' the door after her!" Bella's temper was a force to be reckoned with and she was a hellcat when she got mad! Well, also when mad, i might add. She was also a hellcat in bed, i knew now.

"Uhm, yeah. She almost plummeted the shit outta me too. She was this close to punching ME in the face. But she'll cool off. She told me to talk to you and work it out instead of going all cavemen on each other. She's spending the night over there." He told me, still a little subdued and apprehensive.

"Okay then. What do you wanna do? I mean, we are goin' to talk about this, fucker. But I'm not exactly in prime shape right now, and I'd appreciate if we could chill for bit?" I really needed to get my bearin's back before goin' into a deep conversation.

"Sure. Uhm – how about chilling on the bed with some TV and a beer? I'll make popcorn, if you like?" he asked, perkin' up and shit. Good. I hated subdued Edward – he was too fuckin' strong and intelligent to sit there like a piece of furniture – and it was so far from his normal cocky attitude! Too far. I loved that about him; the attitude, 'cause to me, there was nothin' more appealin' about him than that glint in his eye and crooked smile.

"Great – help me get on the bed, will ya?" He helped me up and put a couple of pillows behind my back so I could sit back comfortably, before goin' to the kitchen to grab the beers in the fridge and tossin' the popcorn in the microwave. He returned with the cold brew and a giant ass bowl of popcorn, settlin' down beside me on the bed. We had the bowl between us, but our shoulders touched as well as our legs.

I clicked the TV on and we went channel-surfin'. Aw hell, nothin' good was on at all – all chick-flicks and reality shows! We watched some 'General Hospital' reruns, 'cause the cocky doctor reminded me so much of Edward that I cracked up every time he was on screen. E couldn't help but laugh with me – I guessed he could see it too! It was almost frightenin' – both the looks and the attitude, it was spot on! Soon we grew tired of that though and kept surfin' around our big cable package.

Suddenly, the room filled up with moanin' and groanin' noises. Huh, I guess we found some porn on here! As the typical guys we were, we couldn't resist watchin' it. There was a hot little brunette on screen with two guys; a blonde one and a dark haired one. She was gettin' a good poundin' from behind while suckin' cock – an Eiffeltower, I remembered it was called. The only thing missin' was the 'high-five' from the guys over her back.

The porn model reminded me a bit of Bella – she was slim and flexible, like B. And she had long curly mahogany hair all over the place – brown eyes too. The blond one looked a bit like me, if you thought about it and the dark haired one turned into Edward in my head. I was gettin' turned on by this! I could picture us three doin' that.

My monster really woke up now at that line of thinkin' and I shifted a bit to make him more comfortable. Jeans were not comfortable, when you had a boner of this size, I tell ya! I noticed Edward breathin' a bit heavy beside me and he was also squirmin' a bit. When the camera moved to a shot of the woman lookin' up from under her lashes, I couldn't stop myself from groanin' out loud, thinkin' about how B would look in that situation. With my cock in her mouth, and Edward poundin' into her! Oh, crap, this was gettin' really hot to watch!

"Are you okay Jazz? Is your head bothering you?" Edward asked when he heard me. Uhm, what should I say…

"Yeah, but not the head you think…" I rattled out without thinkin' – Edward became all wide-eyed at this and his eyes landed on my crotch. He blushed all red, like B does, and quickly looked away. I couldn't help but look at his package too. Holy hell, he was fuckin' turned on too. His jeans were strainin' against his big ass cock and I licked my lips at the thought of touchin' it. These fantasies were really goin' out of hand!

I looked back up at him and met his green eyes; they were lookin' almost black - feral. The sight went straight to my groin – oh shit, he was lookin' so hot right now. I couldn't resist. I had to kiss him! It looked like he had the same thought, 'cause he leaned towards me then, lickin' his pouty lips. I leaned in too and closed my eyes, tiltin' my head a bit so we wouldn't bump noses.

The moment our lips met, I was on fire. His mouth was strong and firm, soft and yielding, all at the same time. His lips were insisting on mine. No kiss had ever felt like this. I was used to soft, pillow-lips and smooth skin. He had a slight scruff and a determination about him. It was getting' deeper and soon I felt his tongue tracin' my lips. He pushed it into my mouth, clearly used to being in the lead, but I wasn't havin' that! My tongue tangled with his and we fought for dominance. I brought my hand up and grabbed his neck, anglin' his head just right. He moaned into my mouth at this and relented, lettin' my tongue in to explore his mouth.

My erection was strainin', tryin' to get out of the confines of my jeans. I palmed myself with my free hand and groaned in his mouth at the feelin'. I was so turned on it wasn't even funny. A hand touched mine and pushed it away, tentatively movin' over my length outside of the fabric. I grasped the chance and quickly snapped the button fly on his jeans open, plungin' my hand inside to grab his cock. He gasped and moaned when I wrapped my hand around his considerable length and I started to kiss down his neck.

Mmmm… He smelled fuckin' good, all man and musk and Edward. I licked at his neck while rubbin' his cock. It was a bit awkward inside his jeans and still outside the boxers. I let go and began to drag his jeans down to make space. He lifted up his hips to ease it and popped my pants open too. It only took a moment to discard our jeans and soon we were almost naked – that wouldn't do – I wanted him shirtless and sweaty beside me. I grabbed the hem of his shirt and dragged it up his body – he willingly lifted up his arms and I moved my head from his neck. When his head was freed again, I looked him in the eyes, wantin' to make sure that he was alright with this whole situation. I saw nothin' but black lustful eyes lookin' back at me. He had grabbed my shirt too and was pullin' it upwards, so I guessed he was just as eager as me.

We laid there naked, panting and with stiff cocks, just lookin' at each other. His body was really beautiful, all long lines and hard muscles. You could tell he worked out – he had a runner's build, all lanky and shit. His stomach was taut and he had a six-pack and his chest was defined but not bulky. But all this, I had seen before. The new part was seein' his prominent erection – of course we'd seen each other' s junk before, livin' together and bein' friends forever, but to see him all horny and leakin' – wow… It took my breath away.

He was studyin' me just as intently and his eyes were still black – you could hardly see the green in them. He reached out to me and grabbed my neck, pullin' me in for another mindblowin' kiss. I moaned out loud when he finally grasped my cock in a firm grip and started smearin' the pre-cum over the head. He started a trail of kisses down my neck, followin' an imaginary path down to my pierced nipple. The nipple I got pierced on a drunken adventure with him. He tugged on it with his teeth, causin' me to gasp and buck my hips against his hand. I had taken his cock in a firm grip and started to slide up and down, spreadin' his pre-cum and twistin' my wrist.

At the feel of his sticky precum between my fingers, I wanted to taste him. So badly. I got up and laid down again in the opposite direction, with my head directly in front of his cock and my monster in front of his head. Studyin' his cock, I trailed my finger down the vein that stood out. His cock smelled like him, just enhanced. The musk was stronger and the scent went directly to my cock, makin' me even harder. I could feel him do the same to me – tracin' veins and lookin' at me. Gatherin' my last nerve, I opened my mouth as wide as I could – he really had a big dick! – And took the head inside. Mmmm… The taste wasn't too bad – it tasted like it smelled; musky and salty and Edward. I could feel it pulse and started to bob up and down, while fondlin' his sack.

All of a sudden, I felt his warm, wet mouth close around my monster, and I almost bucked from it. Lucky I didn't – didn't want him gaggin' and all, or bitin' down! My groan was muffled by his dick in my mouth, but he sure enjoyed the vibrations it made! He started bobbin' too and playin' with my balls. We lay there workin' each other like pro's. Suddenly, I felt a wet finger at my perineum and that was the final straw for me – I could feel my orgasm approachin' fast!

"Eddie- if you don't want a mouthful of jizz now, you better move fast!" I gasped out while pumpin' his cock with my hand, before plungin' my mouth back on him; suckin' as hard and fast as I could. He didn't move his head though; he just hummed and sucked harder, makin' me explode with white spots dancing behind my eyelids and a muffled scream around his cock. That did him in, and before he had time to warn me, he shot his load down my throat. I swallowed as fast as I could, not wantin' to leak it out all over my duvet. I really didn't mind the taste – it was the perfect finish to a perfect blowjob. When his cock softened, I released it, givin' it a final kiss on the head, before I moved up to lie beside him.

We lay on our sides, lookin' at each other's faces. His hair was completely wild, more than usual, and his eyes were a calm green again. He looked completely blissed out and sweaty. He was beautiful. He raised a questionin' eyebrow at my stare and I closed our distance, kissin' the shit outta him. He returned the kiss, soft and playful without the burnin' need and desperation from before. We just kissed sweetly for a while and caught our breath again, softly caressin' each other's shoulders and back. We wound down the kissin' and laid there for a while, relaxin' in the presence of the other.

"Thank you, that was … Amazing…"

"Yeah, you're welcome. And yes, it was."

"Not a word to Bella about this, okay Jasper? Not a peep!"

"…"

Rose POV

There was this incessant knocking at my door. Who the fuck would knock like this?

"What the fuck is the emergency?" I yelled as I opened the door. I was pissed! No one should knock in such a manner! When I opened the door, and saw that it was Bella on the other side, I was mortified. She had tears streaming down her face. "What the hell happened? Whose ass do I need to kick? I have the shovel in the back that we can use too!"

"They are mother fucking idiots! UGH! I can't stand them!" She was yelling, but I still have no clue who she was pissed at. "Seriously. Who the hell thinks they have a claim over me! I am not in a relationship with either one of them! Then Jasper freaks out on me 'cause I made out with Edward, which was fucking hot by the way!" I scoffed at that, because I knew it would be, at least between the two of them. Me on the other hand? I would gladly give it a go with Jasper. That man had a huge fucking cock that I was dying to get some action with.

"Then, when we go to talk to Jasper about the entire fucking thing, and to apologize, Edward fucking punched him! How ridiculous is that shit? They act like they both have some fucking claim on me!"

"B you should know that when you fuck a guy, especially guys like Edward or Jasper they tend to think that you are going to be with them. Add in the fact that the three of you are best friends, and have been since you were basically in the womb, will make things a hell of a lot more complicated."

"Okay and I get that, but why can't a girl just get her fucking itch scratched without it having to be more complicated?" Okay, she was starting to piss me off with the pity poor me act.

"Bella let me ask you something." She looked at me through swollen and puffy eyes, "if Jasper and Edward were to show up here, right this second, and tell you to choose. Who would it be?"

"Edward. No wait, Jasper. FUCK I don't fucking know Rose!" Well that went wrong!

"Relax, and think about it. Who can you see yourself with in ten years? We all know that one day, you will marry one of them and the other will be the best man at the wedding. The question is who will be the first one by your side?"

This girl was the most pig headed female I had ever met! Seriously, if I didn't know her, I would think she were male. Don't get me wrong, I love the girl like she was my sister, but dude! Any girl would be lucky to have one of those guys, let alone both of them!

"Is it wrong that I see both of them by my side? I'm not meaning physically, I'm meaning emotionally. When I have a bad day, I don't pick one over the other, I run to both. Jasper can hold me and make me smile, while Edward instantly wants to hurt the fucker that hurt me, even if it's my boss!" She smiled at that thought, maybe we could actually get somewhere with this. "Rose, I don't think I would ever be able to pick one over the other! I would feel like I was ripping one of their hearts out."

"But at some point babe, you have to realize that you will rip their hearts out. If you don't marry one of them you'll marry someone else and they'll both be crushed. Now, do you want that? Or do you want to save one of them that heartache?"

Man, I even sounded good to myself. I smiled inwardly at myself. Yea, I was a smug bitch but whatever, I kept it to myself.

Truth was that I wanted Jasper. I didn't want to like date him or marry him. I just knew he had a huge cock and would love to give it a spin or two. Fuck, what I wouldn't give to take him for a ride, literally. He had the perfect body, and clearly he wasn't shy which meant if we ever fucked, it would be some of the hottest sex I ever had.

"We better sleep on it, Hun – things will be better in the morning, they always are." I told her, directing her to the guest room, turning the lights out as we went down the hall. I settled in my bed next to a snoring Emmett – such a contrast from my thoughts of Jasper a minute before.

The next morning, Emmett went to pick up some breakfast while I made the coffee and woke up Bella. We were sitting quietly sipping from our mugs, and my thoughts returned to my whole dilemma about Jasper that I couldn't share with Bella when she was in her own fucked up situation now. I was so lost in my own thoughts; I didn't hear Emmett come in.

"Hey Babe! Bumblebee!" He greeted us happily. Yea, I lived with Emmett and wanted Jasper. It might sound twisted, and I promise I did love Emmett. I just couldn't explain how bad the ache for Jasper was.

"Hi honey." I told him.

"Hi Em. Seriously why are all guys the fucking same?" She was still on this?

"What are you talking about B?" I heard Emmett ask her, which resulted in her explaining the entire thing over again about what happened earlier between Jasper and Edward.

"Well I say you pick Eddie. I mean, the way he looks at you makes me want to fuck him! Then again, the way Jasper looks at everyone just makes me want to fuck." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. Between the thoughts that were going through my head, and the things he was talking about, I was fucking horny.

"Okay and what exactly is it you see when I look at people, Emmett?" She asked him. That was a good point, and something I hadn't thought about. Since when did Emmett become the voice of reason?

"Well, I see multiple things. I see confusion, hurt, love, and lust." I said interrupting their conversation.

"Yea, Rose is right. Issue is, those things can be seen when you look at both of them B. It's a matter of figuring out who makes you feel more like you, who you want to crawl into bed with every night. We know you're comfortable with both of them, it's just time for you to figure out who is more right for you." Emmett said, again with the voice of reason, fuck I was getting hornier as the minutes passed.

Apparently I wasn't the only one though. Emmett adjusted himself and positioned his hand right on my upper thigh and squeezed. Fuck, now I just needed to get rid of Bella. The question is how.

"You guys are right. But they're both fucking morons."

"Oh sweetie, no one ever denied that. You just need to talk to them. Maybe get them to realize that there is more than meets the eye?" I said to her glancing down at my lap, hoping she would get what I was saying.

"Well obviously. I wasn't fucking Edward in the hot tub! Jazz should have let me explain. Although I'm sure he would have if Edward hadn't punched him in the face. Okay whatever, I'm gonna go, clearly you guys need to fuck. Emmett you're not very sly about putting your hand in her lap, you should get some tips from Jazz." She said with a wink and walked towards the door.

Fuck, I wish that had been me. I could clearly see what was going on since I had front row views to the entire thing. At first it killed me to know he was getting her off right there in front of everyone. Granted no one knew I wanted him as bad as I did, so I just dealt with it. I wanted that to be me more than anything. How is it that I go from loving Emmett to simply wanting to fuck Jasper? Oh yea, that's cause he's hot as fuck.

Sadly, I knew exactly what Bella was dealing with regarding her internal fight over two different men. While I didn't have two in love with me, it was still something I struggled with every day. Just once, just once I would give up everything for Jasper. To feel his hands on my body, his mouth on mine. To feel his huge cock buried deep inside of me. Not to say Emmett is small, because he is far from it.

But with Jasper's southern drawl and his body, and let's not forget his nipple piercing. I would do just about anything to be able to play with it with my tongue. Fuck I needed to figure out a way to have him, for now Emmett would need to do.

"Normally I'd hug you B, but in this case I'll just talk to you later okay?" I said to her as I climbed into Emmett's lap.

"Hi baby." He smiled up at me as I bent down to kiss his neck. I didn't want the romance, or the sweet talk, I just wanted his dick inside of me, now.

I moved my hands down his chest to unbutton his shirt so that I could remove it. When I got to the third button, I gave up trying and just ripped it in half, which caused him to groan against my mouth.

In that instant, I knew I had convinced him I didn't want the sweet sex, since he picked me up by my ass and threw me down onto the kitchen table. He quickly got rid of my shirt, and wasted no time in undoing the buttons on my pants before dipping his fingers in between my folds.

"Christ you're wet babe." He said.

"Babe, please." I begged him.

"What do you want Rose? You tell me, and it's yours." He said to me.

"You, please. Fuck me."

"Fuck babe! What has you so hot today?" He asked me.

"Less words, more fucking. NOW!"

He quickly positioned himself between my legs with the tip of his cock teasing my entrance. If I pushed forward just a little, he would easily slide right in. But he was gripping my hips with his hands so that I couldn't move. Making me want it even more.

He dipped his head down and flattened his tongue against my nipple, causing me to arch back and push myself further into him. He quickly changed sides doing the same thing to the other side.

"Fuck Em, please babe. I fucking need you."

"No need to tell me twice." He said as he shoved his dick inside of me causing me to scream out in pleasure. Fuck I loved when we had sex, but I still imagined it was Jasper who was working me. To feel his dick slide in and out of me. I want him to fuck my mouth too. God, that would be hot as hell.

"Yea babe. I know you like that don't you."

"Fuck yes babe, please don't stop." I begged of him.

He reached down and started to rub my clit with his thumb. I wasn't going to last. I needed this release more than I needed air.

"Just let go baby, I can feel how close you are." I heard his voice.

"Fuck Jasper! Don't stop, don't stop!" I screamed out.

It took me close to thirty seconds for me to come down from my orgasmic high when I realized that he was gone.

Looking up at him, he was fuming, livid, enraged, infuriated. I was honestly a little afraid to face him. I didn't mean to scream out Jasper's name. I just got caught up in the images in my head that it's what came out as I came.

"Babe…" I said to him quietly.

"Don't. Just don't Rose." He said shortly.

"Em, I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from."

"I really have no desire to hear whatever the hell it is you have to say. I'm leaving; I highly recommend you're not here when I get back." He said with his back turned to me as he walked out the front door.

I was at a loss for words. I understood completely why he would be so mad, but I truly wished he would have just talked to me about it. Packing my bag, I threw things in that were as close as possible. I didn't even care what was in my bag, I knew I could get stuff later if need be.

When he first told me to leave my first thought was 'where the fuck do I go?' Then it hit me, I would go to the one place I was always welcome. The one place I would never be judged and the one place I knew I was loved unconditionally. Driving up to the house, I was scared. I really hoped they didn't ask questions. However, I knew that was unavoidable as I had tears streaming my face.

I rang the doorbell and awaited the answer.

"What the hell happened, Babe?" That was all I heard, before I crumpled into tears and was engulfed in a loving embrace.

* * *

><p>Read and Review my loves! OH, and join the group on Facebook!<p> 


End file.
